


El lector de Astros

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 18!Ignis, 18!Noctis, 18!Prompto, 33!Gladio, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astrology, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Brotherhood, Come Eating, Gay Sex, Gladnis agegap, Ignis in lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Bites, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pretty Woman References, Promptis Brotherhood, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex worker Gladio, Strippers & Strip Clubs, kiss denial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: Es el primer año de universidad para Ignis. Noctis y Prompto preparan los exámenes que no consiguieron superar para el acceso de la universidad.Ignis estudia, trabaja y está experimentando que la vida de adulto no es tan buena como parece¿o si?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Copérnico

El siseo del paño húmedo sobre el anticalórico de la máquina de café cubría el sonido de los últimos clientes saliendo de la cafetería. La campanilla de la puerta indicó que el momento de paz de Ignis había empezado.    
  
\- Gracias por venir, que pasen buena noche. Dijo Ignis, sin apenas girarse para despedir a la joven pareja.   
  
Siguió limpiando la barra y recogió las últimas mesas con las luces bajas y la radio apagada. La encargada había dejado hecho el inventario, pero esa noche le tocaba a él cerrar caja, así que saldría algo más tarde de lo normal, pero no le importaba. Le gustaba disfrutar del inusual silencio del local, le ayudaba a desconectar. Colocó todas las sillas sobre las mesas antes de ir a por el aspirador al almacén. Antes de enchufarlo, Ignis oyó la campanita de la puerta sonar.    
  
\- Disculpe, está cerrado. Vuelva en otra ocasión.   
  
Segundos más tarde, Ignis oyó como alguien trasteaba con las sillas. Suspiró y levantó el rostro con un mohín que se esfumó al ver que Prompto y Noctis estaban tirados de cualquier manera sobre dos sillas de la última mesa y murmuraban por lo bajo sin levantar los ojos de su teléfono.    
  
\- Hoy me toca cerrar - Dijo el de gafas, ignorando a los dos muchachos aún vestidos con el uniforme del instituto.    
  
\- Vaya muermo, tío… - Se quejó Noctis, mirando a Ignis mientras encendía el aspirador.    
  
Prompto se levantó y se dirigió a la barra -¿Puedo?- preguntó el rubio, señalando una jarra de cristal de cookies rebajadas de precio. Claramente tenían ya varios días en tarro.    
  
Ignis asintió con la cabeza y siguió aspirando el suelo. El rubio volvió a la mesa y le ofreció una de las cookies a Noctis, que estaba sentado con las piernas sobre la mesa. Seguía sumergido en su pantalla. Prompto le miraba mientras comía.    
  
\- ¿Qué miras? - preguntó Noctis   
\- Si a Ignis le toca cierre, ¿qué hacemos aquí? - continuó el rubio, con la boca llena.

Noctis se quedó en silencio unos instantes y le hizo un gesto a Ignis para que apagase la aspiradora.    
  
\- ¿Nos vemos ya mañana? - preguntó Noctis, bajando las piernas de la mesa    
\- Eso creo. A menos que no queráis esperar fuera media hora más como mínimo.   
\- Nah. Paso-. El moreno se levantó de la silla -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó mirando a Prompto.    
\- ¿Dónde? Acaban de cerrar el Vidia - contestó el rubio, aun sentado.    
\- Vente a casa.   
\- Es tarde, mejor no.   
\- ¿Tus padres te esperan o algo? - preguntó Noctis, sabiendo la respuesta.    
\- Ni siquiera se donde están. Hace días que no los veo.   
\- Quédate a dormir - dijo Noctis, de espaldas al rubio, intentando esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.    
Prompto se levantó de la silla, pensando en la proposición de Noctis. Se tomó unos minutos para colocar ambas sillas sobre la mesa de nuevo. - No tengo pijama.    
\- No importa… - Noctis le quitó una miga de chocolate del labio inferior a Prompto. Este se quedó inmóvil, hirviendo por dentro.    
\- ¡Vámos, va! - gruñó Noctis, cogiendo a Prompto del brazo. - ¡Nos vemos, Iggy!.   
\- ¡Adiós! - se despidió Ignis de los dos chicos tras devolverle un gesto que Prompto le hizo con los pulgares a las espaldas de Noctis.    
  
El de gafas bajó la persiana a medias del local y cerró la puerta con llave. Continuó su tarea media hora más. Después de fregar el suelo, se sentó en un taburete a hacer el recuento de lo que habían recaudado durante el día. Se le daban bien los cálculos, así que nunca se le hacía una tarea pesada. Como de costumbre faltaba dinero en la caja y la principal sospechosa era Aranea, que se fiaba de los clientes y no solía contar bien el cambio y eso se notaba al final del día. Lo malo es que los camareros solían reponer lo que faltaba de las propinas sin decirle nada a la encargada. Todos sabían que Aranea no estaba pasando por buen momento y lo que menos necesitaba era una reprimenda de Cameli y poner su puesto de trabajo en peligro por ser demasiado inocente.    
  
-Otros treinta giles esta semana… ¡Maldita Aranea! - masculló Ignis al meter la mano en el bote para sacar el dinero que encubría la mala mano de su compañera.   
  
Ignis volvió a repasar y cuadrar los números de nuevo. Dejó el cambio exacto necesario en la caja registradora para el día siguiente y guardó el resto del dinero en una caja fuerte pequeña que había en el despacho de la dueña con una nota firmada por su nombre que incluía la cantidad recaudada fecha y hora de cierre. 

  
  
  


***   
  
  
  


Era una noche fría y el viento cortaba la piel. Ignis se levantó el cuello de la gabardina con una mano mientras que la otra estaba ocupada cargando un gran maletín de cuero con broches y tachuelas en colores dorados. El viento enmarañaba su flequillo lacio, haciéndolo chocar contra el cristal de sus gafas empañadas por su propia respiración. Decidió acortar el camino a casa pasando por el Boulevard, pero se le olvidó que era viernes y los bares de copas estaban abiertos. Suspiró a ver la concurrida calle, llena de gente fumando y tomando copas en la entrada de los locales. El olor a tabaco y a perfume de baja calidad dibujó un gesto de desagrado en la cara del muchacho, que avanzaba a paso firme esquivando los jóvenes que ya empezaban a llevar copas de más. El parloteo vulgar de la gente y la música de ritmo simple y machacón, acompañaba del toque kitsch del neón de los letreros de los bares y discotecas. Este ambiente no era para nada del agrado de Ignis, así que se escabulló lo antes posible por el primer callejón que vió entre dos locales, esperando salir por otra calle más tranquila.    
  
El pasadizo le llevó por la zona traseras de los locales. Habían almacenes y garajes abandonados que confesaban su estado por los cristales rotos de las ventanas y el poco mantenimiento de los edificios, mostrando zonas de clara aluminosis. Aún se podía oír la música sorda de fondo, pero ahora podía caminar sin tropezarse con alguien cada tres pasos. Ignis pasó por el lado de tres hombres que fumaban en silencio en un rincón, cerca de un portón de un almacén de productos extranjeros. Probablemente copias ilegales de tecnología y arte, que era lo que estaba de moda..    
  
\- ¿Lo tienes?.   
  
Ignis ignoró la voz tras él.    
  
-¡Eh, te estoy hablando a ti, cuatro ojos! - la ronca voz se alzó amenazante. Ignis echó un vistazo de reojo por encima de su hombro para confirmar lo que sospechaba. Sí, le hablaban a él.    
  
\- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó Ignis al girarse.    
  
\- Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, Milos. ¿Lo tienes? - uno de los tres hombres se acercó.    
  
\- Creo que se está confundiendo.    
  
-¡Déjate de puñetas y dáme el maletín! - el hombre se violentaba por momentos.    
  
\- Ya le he dicho que…-. Ignis no pudo acabar la frase. Recibió un golpe metálico en el pómulo. Sus gafas volaron de su rostro al caer al suelo. El sabor de su propia sangre inundó su boca y se sintió extremadamente desorientado. Se cubrió la cabeza con los antebrazos protegiéndose de su agresor por instinto, pero los otros dos matones no tardaron en patearle las costillas y el estómago sin piedad mientras vociferaban como fieras algo sobre una deuda.    
  
De una patada en el hombro, giraron a Ignis sobre su espalda. El hombre que le había llamado Milos y le había golpeado en el rostro, le tomó del cuello de la gabardina y le levantó el torso del suelo.    
  
\- Mira, maldito hijo de puta, ¡no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías!. Dame la pasta y es posible que no te rompamos las piernas para que puedas ir andando al centro médico - gruñó entre dientes, colérico.    
  
Ignis, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre no se veía con las suficientes fuerzas para contestar. Ninguna de sus respuestas iba a ser del agrado de aquellos hombres y su capacidad pensativa era nula tras los golpes.    
  
\- Tienes tres segundos - amenazó el hombre, posando sus furiosos ojos negros sobre Ignis, sentándose sobre su estómago.    
  
Ignis intentó respirar pero el peso del sicario se lo impedía   
  
\- ¡Uno! - contó el bravucón, golpeando de nuevo el rostro de Ignis armado con un puño americano.    
  
Ignis tosió sangre casi sin aliento.    
  
\- ¡Dos! - Ignis volvió a recibir otro golpe, esta vez en la otra mejilla.    
  
\- ¡Tres! - contó otra voz desconocida. Un relámpago negro se cruzó entre Ignis y su agresor liberando a Ignis del agarre del gangster. Ignis cayó al suelo de costado. Sin gafas, en penumbra y aturdido, apenas pudo ver nada de lo que ocurrió después, salvo que había otro hombre, mucho más alto y más corpulento que los demás y se movía mucho más fluído y rápido espantando así a los tres matasietes.    
  
\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien, muchacho? - preguntó la profunda voz misteriosa.- ¿Puedes hablar? Hazme un gesto si me oyes.    
  
Ignis levantó una mano lo que le pareció firmemente, pero en realidad fue apenas un espasmo tembloroso.    
  
El hombre ayudó a Ignis a incorporarse. El movimiento hizo que el joven tosiera más sangre.   
  
\- Joder, menuda paliza. No sé cómo no te han matado ¿Se puede saber qué les has hecho?.   
  
Ignis negó con la cabeza.    
  
\- … Por supuesto…- refunfuñó el hombre, incrédulo - Vamos dentro y me lo cuentas mejor. Aquí se ven de todos los colores.    
  
El hombre tomó del brazo a Ignis y se rodeó sus hombros con él, levantando al muchacho con él. Ignis apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del desconocido. Olía a tabaco ya perfume barato, justo como los demás. 

  
  
* * * 

  
  


  
La fría sensación del sofá de cuero parecía ayudar a volver en sí a Ignis. Una joven de pelo largo negro, grandes senos y ropa extremadamente ceñida le limpiaba las heridas de la cara con algún tipo de desinfectante barato. Las heridas escocían más de la cuenta.   
  
\- No te muevas - dijo la muchacha con su dulce voz - Con lo guapo que eres… ¡Como te han dejado la cara!.  
  
\- ¿Cómo está? - la familiar y a la par misteriosa voz volvió de nuevo.  
  
\- Algo más consciente creo. ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó la muchacha.  
  
\- Milos - contestó la voz masculina, sentándose a su lado.   
  
\- Ignis - contestó el muchacho, interrumpiendo al corpulento. - Me llamo Ignis.   
  
Su salvador no llevaba blanca armadura, sinó una camiseta de tirantes negra con el nombre del local “7th Heaven”, pantalón blanco de bastante mal gusto y botas moteras de punta redonda. Una media melena castaño oscuro cubría sus hombros, recogida a medias y descuidadamente por un moño en la zona alta del cabello. Una barba de varios días seguía la línea de aseo y pinta general del hombre.   
  
La morena miraba a ambos, confusa, paseando sus rojizos ojos de uno al otro.  
  
\- Aquellos matones te estaban llamando Milos - continuó el hombre de pelo largo.   
  
\- Aquellos matones, claramente se han confundido. No me llamo Milos, ni siquiera he oído ese nombre antes.   
  
\- ¿Y el maletín? - preguntó el hombre.   
  
-¡El maletín! - Ignis se levantó de golpe - ¿Dónde está mi maletín?  
  
\- Se lo han llevado - gruñó el hombre.   
  
\- No puede ser… - Ignis se echó una mano a la cabeza.  
  
\- Ehm...Yo no quiero estar involucrada en ningún tipo de jaleo… - dijo la muchacha apartándose el pelo de los hombros.   
  
\- Es… es mi telescopio. Lo necesito.   
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó el hombre. - ¿Por qué demonios querrían un telescopio?.   
  
Ignis bufó frustrado - Ya he dicho que me han confundido.  
  
\- Siéntate, te vas a marear - dijo la chica, agarrando a Ignis de los brazos, ayudándole a sentarse de nuevo. - Ignis,¿verdad? Yo soy Tifa - continuó, tomándole la mano al muchacho.   
  
\- Encantado. Siento la desastrosa presentación - Dijo Ignis haciendo una mueca.   
  
\- ¿Estás bien? - se quiso asegurar la muchacha.  
  
\- Sí, gracias. Sólo es que también he perdido las gafas. Es posible que estén rotas por la callejuela.   
  
El hombre soltó una risotada.   
  
\- No seas desagradable, Gladio. ¡Y ves a ver si encuentras el maletín y las gafas! Quizá tengas tú más suerte.   
  
El corpulento se levantó del sofá sin decir nada.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Vendado y con esparadrapo demasiado firme, Ignis esperaba dentro del Rolls-Royce Phantom blanco de Gladio. Los asientos de cuero se calentaban solos y música vaporwave retumbaba en los altavoces del vehículo.   
  
Gladio se sentó en el asiento del conductor haciendo que todo el turismo brincar.   
  
-¿Dónde te llevo? - preguntó Gladio, encendiendo el motor.  
  
\- Al campus - contestó Ignis, viendo como las luces del boulevard se alejaban por la ventana del lujoso coche.   
  
\- ¿Campus? - preguntó Gladio incrédulo.  
  
\- El de la Universidad de Insomnia  
  
-... Un momento. ¿Cuántos años tienes? - preguntó Gladio, sobresaltado.   
  
\- Dieciocho.

  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Pensaba que eras más mayor! - exclamó Gladio.    
  
\- Técnicamente “soy mayor” - recalcó Ignis.    
  
-Así que estudias en la Universidad… ¿Qué carrera estás haciendo?.   
  
\- Estoy en primero de Astrología Cosmogónica.   
  
Gladio asintió impresionado y confuso sin apartar la vista de la carretera. - ¿De ahí que tengas un telescopio?.   
  
\- Tenía… - contestó Ignis con desdén. - Ni siquiera tengo mis gafas.   
  
\- Las gafas tiene fácil solución supongo… - Gladio intentó animar a Ignis mientras estaba parados en un semáforo. Un grupo de chicas con faldas ridículamente cortas y tacones escandalosamente altos cruzaron por el paso de cebra. Algunas de ellas reconocieron el coche de Gladio y le saludaron contoneándose y tirándole besos de forma teatral. Gladio sólo les sonrió mientras hablaba con Ignis.    
  
  
Ignis suspiró - Aun así… No tengo el telescopio… ¡No sé que voy a hacer!   
  
\- ¿Comprarte otro? - Gladio continuó la marcha.    
  
\- Buscarme otro trabajo...quizá.   
  
\- ¿Donde trabajas? - pregunto Gladio, curioso.    
  
\- En “La Casa de la Tortita”.   
  
Gladio contuvo una risotada y mantuvo una silenciosa sonrisa hasta que llegaron a los apartamentos del campus.   
  
\- És aquí. Muchas gracias - dijo Ignis, saliendo del coche con dificultad.    
  
-¿Sabes llegar a tu habitación? - preguntó Gladio, preocupado por la visión y el equilibrio del muchacho.    
  
\- Estoy en la planta baja. No será difícil.   
  
\- ¡Oh! Un momento - Gladio rebuscó en su abrigo negro - Por si me necesitas-. Le entregó una tarjeta de visita a Ignis. Espero que te recuperes pronto.    
  
\- Gracias - contestó Ignis, dándose la vuelta abriendo la verja de los apartamentos.    
  
  


***

  
  
  


Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la silla de escritorio antes de encender la luz de la mesita. Su habitación era estrecha, pero suficiente para él. Apreciaba que era uno de los pocos afortunados que no tenía que compartir habitación con nadie. Pósters de astrología, cartas astrales y mapas del antiguo Eos decoraban las paredes de su habitación. Un globo astral estaba en la esquina contraria a la cama acompañado por una estrecha estantería donde habían varias plantas de interior, libros y varias antigüedades baratas como una vieja brújula de Galahd y un catalejo en miniatura. Ignis se palpó el bolsillo y sacó la tarjeta de visita que Gladio le había dado. Se la acercó al rostro, pero entre los golpes y sin gafas apenas podía ver. Se acercó a la luz de la mesita y pegó su nariz a la tarjeta. Era totalmente negra con las letras claras y simples en color blanco. El contraste le ayudó a leer:   
  


  
Gladiolus Amicitia   
(015)987452313   
Guardaespaldas privado   
Artes marciales   
Escort   
  


  
  
  
-¡Escort! - exclamó Ignis.    
  
\- Creo que me voy a la ducha y mañana temprano a la enfermería. 


	2. Amor Et Psyche

El sabor férreo de la sangre aún seguía en su boca al despertar y no se iba. No impotaba cuántas veces se enjugara con colutorio o se cepillase los dientes, seguía ahí. Volteó en el espejo del baño, levantándose la camiseta para examinarse los hematomas de las costillas y el abdomen. Estaba oscuros y dolían lo suficiente como para sospechar en tener algo roto. Dudaba en si pasarse por la enfermería o ir directamente a la clínica de día. Su rostro amoratado e hinchado tampoco tenía buena pinta. Tenía que salir de todas formas a por unas gafas nuevas, así le era imposible estudiar o simplemente, ver algo. Su estómago dolía demasiado como para comer algo, así que se fue a la enfermería a ver si la enfermera podía ponerle solución antes de atreverse a salir a la calle a la luz del sol.    
  
Gladis ya estaba ocupada de buena mañana con algún alumno resacoso. Se podía oír la estridente voz de la mujer dentro de la sala de exámen. El joven Leonheart ya estaba de nuevo en la enfermería con su cara de pocos amigos y posiblemente otra nueva cicatriz en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ignis, aun en pijama, cruzó el recibidor y Squall le miró de arriba a abajo sin mediar palabra. El serio muchacho se movió un asiento, dejando el suyo a Ignis, cediéndole su plaza para ser atendido primero.    
  
_ “Si Leonheart me deja pasar antes, es que estoy realmente jodido”. _ _  
_ _  
_ La rechoncha enfermera abrió la puerta para que Almassy saliese con cara de asco y una muñeca vendada. Gladis dejó de lado la reprimenda que le estaba dando a Seifer a sabiendas que Squall también estaba escuchando y se horrorizó al ver a Ignis.    
  
-¡Pero bueno muchacho!. ¿Es que te han tirado del balcón? No te tenía por un chico de ésos. ¡Por los Séis, pasa!-. Almassy y Leonheart se quedaron mirando el escándalo que la enfermera estaba montando acerca del aspecto de Ignis. 

  
  
  
  


Pasada más de media hora, la puerta de la enfermería se volvió a abrir. Squall arqueó una ceja al ver la cantidad de cajas de antiséptico y analgésicos que cargaba Ignis en sus manos. Gladis había hecho un exquisito trabajo cosiendo, vendando y cubriendo las heridas de Ignis. También cubrió su pómulo vapuleado e hinchado, pero sólo por pura vanidad.    
  
Las palabras de la enfermera resonaban con su aguda voz en la mente de Ignis “Reposo absoluto. Y cómprate unas gafas bonitas”.   
  
Sumido en la molesta voz de Gladis, Ignis despertó de golpe cuando Zell le dió un suave puñetazo en el hombro, despertando así otra vez el dolor de los hematomas.    
  
-¡Eh, tío! - saludó el rubio extrovertido - ¡Joder!, ¿qué te ha pasado?.    
\- Es una larga historia… - suspiró Ignis.    
-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? - continuaba preguntando Zell con decibelios demasiado altos en su voz para la necesidad de Ignis.    
  
\- Sólo unas gafas nuevas y algo de silencio… -.   
  


  
  
* * * 

  
  
  


Ignis volvió a su habitación bien entrada la tarde. Una bolsa de la óptica y otra pequeña con algo de comida colgaban del brazo que menos le dolía. De vuelta de la óptica, se pasó a ver a Camelia y a Aranea, para decirles que faltaría al trabajo varios días y que las mantendría informadas de su regreso. Aranea se ofreció a cubrir su turno en su ausencia. Eso era una arma de doble filo, por una parte Ignis no tenía por que preocuparse de tener que cubrir horas estando aún convaleciente, pero por la otra, significaba que el dinero del bote de las propinas bajaría considerablemente. Si a eso le sumaba el dinero extra que se había gastado en las gafas nuevas además de los gastos mensuales, éste mes y posiblemente los siguientes, llegar a final de mes iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.    
  
Ése pensamiento le produjo una jaqueca real. Se tomó las pastillas que le tocaban y se acostó con su teléfono en mano. Desde la cama logró alcanzar el estuche que contenía sus gafas nuevas. Lo abrió y sacó la montura negra fina rectangular. Le gustaba estrenar gafas y disfrutar del lujo efímero de no tener ninguna marca ni rayadura en los cristales. Era un alivio ponerse gafas de nuevo. Eso seguro aminorara su frecuentes migrañas.    
  
La tarjeta de visita de Gladio contrastaba con la madera de la mesita. Ignis tomó la tarjeta y la estuvo revisando de nuevo.   
  
_ “Escort…” _   
  
¿Le estaría ofreciendo trabajo en el club? Imposible. Ni por asomo él no era tan atractivo como Gladio.   
  
_ “Atractivo…” _   
  
Su pulso se aceleró en pensar en las facciones borrosas de aquel hombre.    
  
_ “Debería escribirle y darle las gracias” _   
  
Borro y reescribió varias veces el mismo mensaje, sin saber bien qué poner. Después de varios intentos, se decidió a escribir un insulso “Muchas gracias por salvarme ayer. Estoy mucho mejor. Ignis”   
  
_ “Enviar” _   
  
  
Ignis decidió no pensar y dejar el teléfono en la mesita para descansar, pero antes que el aparato tocase la madera, vibró en su mano.    
  
_ “De nada, damisela en apuros.¿Has solucionado lo del telescopio?” _   
  
Ignis suspiró. El telescopio... Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en ello.    
  
_ “Por el momento tengo varios puntos de sutura, anagésicos y gafas nuevas”. _ _  
_ _  
_ El teléfono de Ignis vibró de nuevo de inmediato.   
  
_ “¿Gafas nuevas? A verlas” _   
  
Ignis, extrañado, siguió mensajeando  _ “¿Cómo quieres que te las enseñe?” _   
  
_ “¿Tu teléfono no tiene cámara? El mio si. Mira” _   
  
Las mejillas de Ignis se encendieron al ver una imagen borrosa cargar. Abrió la foto y aparecía Gladio en el espejo de un opulento baño con el pelo mojado, gafas de lectura puestas cubriéndose la entrepierna con un gran libro de historia. El pulso de Ignis se aceleró tanto que sentía que sus manos se derretían como la mantequilla. Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de Gladio: abdominales esculpidos en alabastro, el cabello caía de forma descuidada sobre sus fuertes hombros cubierto por plumas de tinta negra sobre su piel canela. Dos hendiduras que acompañaban los afilados huesos de su cabeza desembocaban en el pubis que el libro cubría parcialmente, dejando ver rastros de su vello púbico oscuro.   
  
Ignis tragó saliva al notar la tensión que ejercía su pene sobre su ropa interior.    
  
_ “¿Que pasa?¿No es de tu agrado?” _ volvió a escribir Gladio al no tener respuesta tras varios minutos.    
  
_ “No es eso. No se a que te referiste sobre necesitar de tus servicios”. _   
  
_ “Ya lo leíste en la tarjeta” _ _  
  
_

_ “Estoy bien solo. Gracias. No necesito compañía de lujo”. _   
  
_ “Sólo te estaba ofreciendo una forma fácil y rápida de conseguir dinero” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “No se si estoy seguro de a lo que te refieres”.  _ Ignis se sentía incómodo con la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.   
  
_ “No te preocupes. Ya lo hablaremos mejor en otro momento. Empiezo mi turno en breve”. _   
  
Otra foto cargándose.    
  
En esta Gladio estaba completamente vestido con traje negro y camisa blanca sobre el mismo fondo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño. Esta vez no tenía las gafas puestas, pero sonreía a la cámara a través del espejo.   
  
“Espero que tengas una noche más tranquila que la de ayer” contestó Ignis, intentando no hacer ningún comentario sobre el aspecto de Gladio.    
  
_ “Y yo espero tu foto con las gafas nuevas”. _   
  
  
Gladio había dejado el listón de las fotos bastante alto. Tras meditarlo mucho, Ignis empezó a tomarse fotos con la cámara frontal tumbado en la cama. Vendado, en pijama y con aspecto febril, quizá frenaría a Gladio de seguir mandándole fotos.    
  
Ignis envió la primera que vio del carrete fotográfico y se la envió sin decir nada.    
  
A los pocos minutos, Gladio respondió  _ “Vaya, veo que cargas bien. Ahora me interesas más”. _ _  
_   
Ignis sin comprender el mensaje de Gladio, volvió a revisar la foto que le había enviado. Se había fijado demasiado en su cara que no se había dado cuenta que se veía su erección claramente en la esquina de la foto. Suspiró y apagó el teléfono, intentando borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.    
  
Y consiguió olvidarse de éso… Pero no de la foto de Gladio. Aquella en la que pretendía leer desnudo.    
  


  
  
***

  
  


Una semana después todo volvío a la normalidad, excepto por el salario de Ignis y sus calificaciones en sus estudios. No le gustaba tener que compartir el telescopio de Zell o pedir prestados los de la universidad, así que empezó a hacer horas extras en la cafetería. Se encargaba de todos los cierres y de abrir los domingos temprano.    
  
Curiosamente, muchos de los clientes del domingo eran potencialmente clientes de los locales de Boulevard que seguían en estado de embriaguez o peor. Por esa misma razón a Ignis le gustaba llegar antes y tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegasen la hordas de borrachos hambrientos.    
  
Ignis ya sacaba las llaves de la persiana del local cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. Aceleró el paso, inseguro.    
  
\- No huyas - la familiar voz le tranquilizó, haciéndole aminorar el paso. -¿Por qué no respondes a mis mensajes?.    
  
Ignis se giró. Efectivamente, estaba Gladio caminando a su lado con su traje negro y su abrigo del mismo color. El cansancio se colgaba de sus ojos y el olor a perfume barato y tabaco seguía ahí.    
  
\- Lo siento. He estado muy ocupado con la uni -. Se disculpó Ignis.    
  
_ \- ¡Vaya, estás mucho mejor! Eres hasta guapo... ¿Qué tal te va todo? - continuó Gladio, interesado.  _   
  
\- Bueno, podría ir mejor. De momento tengo que depender de otros para poder entregar los trabajos a tiempo pero…   
  
-¿Es por el telescopio? - preguntó Gladio arqueando una ceja.    
  
Ignis empezó a abrir el portón. - Tomo prestado el de un amigo. No és ideal, pero es algo.   
  
\- Ya sabes que podrías volver a conseguir tu “Copernicus” si aceptases mi ayuda - dijo Gladio, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.    
  
\- ¿Cómo sabes el modelo de mi telescopio?- preguntó Ignis, incorporándose rápidamente.    
  
\- Déjame pasar a tomarme un café y quizá te lo confiese…- Ronroneó Gladio.    
  
  
  
  
Con la persiana medio bajada. Ignis preparaba las mesas mientras la plancha de las tortitas se calentaba. Gladio, sentado en la barra, sólo, ojeaba por encima el periódico del día anterior. Su vida era mayormente nocturna, así que tenía pocas oportunidades de ponerse al día con los sucesos y noticias de los afortunados que vivían la vida diurna.    
  
Ignis sirvió café americano y un par de tortitas de platano como desayuno a Gladio.    
  
\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Ignis apoyado en el otro lado de la barra con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Por qué sabes el nombre del modelo de mi telescopio?.   
  
\- Encontré una placa dorada en la zona de la paliza cuando fuí a echar un vistazo por si encontraba tus gafas. ¿Recuerdas?.   
  
Ignis no se fiaba y lo dejaba ver en su rictus.   
  
Gladio sonrió, confiado. Aun masticando su desayuno, sacó de su bolsillo dicha placa, dejándola delante de Ignis. - Con éso y Google supe que no estabas mintiendo.    
  
Ignis miró la placa dorada y suspiró.    
  
\- Deberías reconsiderar mi oferta. Aquí trabajas como un cabrón por cuatro giles. Con mi oferta, podrías permitirte tres de ésos en una semana y te sobraría para otro par de gafas y vivir tranquilamente.- continuó Gladio, acabándose el café.    
  
\- No vendo mi cuerpo - contestó Ignis, firme.   
  
\- Yo tampoco. Sólo mi compañía y atención. Tal y como haces tú aquí - continuó Gladio, insistente.    
  
Ignis en silencio, salió de detrás de la barra, directo a abrir la puerta a un grupo de clientes que esperaban fuera, pero Gladio aún sentado en la barra, fue más rápido y le tomó del brazo.   
  
\- Eres más que bienvenido a hacer una prueba esta noche. Te pagarán por supuesto. Y te prometo que no vas a tener que desabrocharte ni un botón de la camisa.- Gladio se metió la mano en el bolsillo - aquí tienes tu propina. Me encanta que un chico guapo me prepare el desayuno por la mañana.    
  
Gladio pellizcó el bolsillo de la camisa de Ignis y metió un fajo de billetes enrollados.   
  
Ignis, petrificado, observó como Gladio se levantaba del taburete y se dirigía a la puerta. Ignis se apresuró a abrirle la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, parando a los clientes de la calle.    
  
\- Cómprate una camisa bonita. Te espero esta noche en el 7th Heaven - dijo Gladio corriéndole el dedo por la frente, peinándole el flequillo que Ignis llevaba de costado.   
  
Gladio abandonó el local y tras él un grupo de jóvenes entró arrastrando casi el mismo olor.    
  
Esto Ignis, lo tomó como una señal del destino.    
  


  
***

  
  
Al acabar su turno, Ignis puso algo de dinero de la propina de Gladio en el bote y fue a comprarse algo de ropa para ésa misma noche. Ignis cenó en una de las paraditas de la calle principal.    
Sentado en un banco de piedra con las bolsas a su lado, veía a la gente pasar por la calle con la mirada perdida. Una cabeza rubia llamó su atención. Levantó el rostro y vio a Prompto y Noctis paseando de la mano. Parecía que iban a los recreativos de nuevo.    
  
cuando Ignis levantó la mano para saludarles, Noctis se dió la vuelta y tomó a Prompto del rostro. El rubio dio un par de pasos atrás, pero Noctis se inclinó para besar al pecoso. Se besaron tímidamente, mirando alrededor, esperando que nadie les viese. A Ignis no le sorprendió, es más, se alegró por ellos. Pero las ganas de hablar con ellos se esfumaron.   
  
  


...Misteriosamente empezó a pensar en Gladio...    
  


De vuelta a su habitación, revisó sus compras. La camisa, unos tirantes nuevos y varios productos de higiene personal. En la misma bolsa, la simpática dependienta había metido una muestra de perfume de hombre.    
  
_ “Qué oportuno…”  _ Pensó Ignis antes de meterse en la ducha, dispuesto a prepararse para la noche

  
  
  


***

  
  


Siguiendo las indicaciones que Gladio le había mandado por mensaje Ignis entró en el 7th Heaven antes de que abrieran. El vigilante de seguridad le dejó pasar fácilmente con la contraseña que Gladio había compartido con él.    
  
El bar estaba en penumbra. Habían varios booths con asientos de cuero rojo repartidos por todas las paredes y en la parte central habían mesas altas estrechas que invitaban a la gente a estar de pié. Una vieja máquina de pinball adornaba la pared de las puertas del baño. La decadente decoración no desentonaba con el resto de los otros locales de la zona. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con tupidas cortinas negras y la luz negra era la única que estaba encendida, aparte de la tenue luz de la barra.

  
Tifa estaba detrás de la barra y sentados en los taburetes enfrente de ella, había dos hombres con traje y corbata bastante pintorescos. Uno con la cabeza afeitada y gafas oscuras, y el otro era desgarbado con el pelo teñido de rojo. La muchacha se percató que Ignis había entrado y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. El de gafas se sentó al lado de hombre rapado.    
  
\- Me alegro de verte. Te ves mejor. ¿Una copa? - preguntó Tifa, sonriendo.    
\- Bueno, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - exclamó sugerente el chico pelirrojo.    
\- ¡No empieces! - le regañó Tifa - ¿Qué te apetece? - volvió a preguntar a Ignis.    
\- Un Mr.Tomberry. Gracias.   
  
El pelirrojo contuvo una risa a modo de bufido. - ¿Te va lo suave eh? a mi también. No soy mal pedazo de carne.

\- Basta ya, Reno.- Se quejó el hombre de las gafas tintadas.   
  
Reno dió un codazo a su compañero. - ¿A quién vienes a ver?- continuó preguntando a Ignis. 

  
\- No es un cliente - intentó acallar Tifa - Toma, tu refresco.   
\- Muy amable - contestó Ignis a la muchacha.   
-¿Entonces, eres nuevo? - insistió Reno.    
  
Tifa suspiró, esperando que Reno se callase. Reno no recibió respuesta.   
  
-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, tío? ¿O es que las burbujitas de tu bebida son demasiado intensas?.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no te callas? - vaciló Gladio al salir tras una cortina negra imperceptible de terciopelo.    
  
Reno se quedó mirando unos segundos a Gladio y giró su rostro muy despacio hacia Ignis.    
  
\- Ah… ya entiendo. Vaya, te van los grandullones. Una lástima - continuó Reno, mirando a Ignis con un gesto lascivo.    
  
Gladio hizo un gesto a Ignis para que fuese tras la cortina con él.    
  
\- ¡Llámame cuando te apetezca algo más ligero! - vociferó Reno desde la barra al ver como Ignis entraba en la cabina con Gladio.    
  
  
  


***

  
  


La cabina era estrecha e íntima. Igual de oscura que el resto del local. Un sofá biplaza la presidia iluminado con unas pequeñas y débiles luces de la pared. Un collage de fotos eróticas hacía compañía a un jukebox y a una máquina expendedora de preservativos.   
  
Gladio se sentó en medio del sofá, no dejando demasiado espacio para Ignis, que se sentó a su lado comprimido en el rincón del mismo.    
  
\- Me alegra que hayas venido - confesó Gladio con una sonrisa. Vestía igual que de costumbre, con su traje negro. - Puedes quitarte la chaqueta. ¿Tienes frío?.   
  
\- No, no - contestó Ignis, inseguro.    
\- Dame, ya te la cuelgo yo.   
  
Gladio se levantó y tomó la gabardina de Ignis. La colgó en un perchero de un rincón.    
  
-Vaya, vas en mangas de camisa - dijo al girarse para echar un vistazo a la vestimenta del joven. -En ese caso…   
  
Gladio se quitó la americana y la colgó en el perchero de al lado donde colgaba la gabardina de Ignis. La camisa blanca relucía con la luz negra. El tejido se aferraba celosamente a los contornos de su fornido cuerpo.   
  
\- Me gusta ir conjuntado - dijo al sentarse en el sofá al lado de Ignis. Sus muslos se rozaban.    
  
-¿Y bien?,¿Qué tal tu día? - preguntó Gladio, cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose en el sofá.    
  
Ignis se ruborizó y empezó a contarle su día a Gladio, que escuchaba atento y hacía preguntas simples, indicando que estaba interesado en la conversación que Ignis le ofrecía. El joven se fue relajando poco a poco y hablaba más fluida y naturalmente a medida que pasaban los minutos. Gladio solo se levantó del asiento, con el permiso de Ignis, para traerle otro refresco y un pequeño tentempié. Pasaron varias horas conversando de lo que a Ignis le apetecía. Habló de los antiguos Seis, de la legendaria Santálita, de cómo funciona un telescopio… Todas aquellas cosas que no tenía oportunidad de hablar con alguien que no fuese a su misma facultad. Sus ojos brillaban y no paraba de sonreír. Se sentía especial. Gladio le hacía sentir especial.   
  
\- ¿Estás cansado? - pregunto Gladio, tras un gran bostezo que Ignis disimuló.    
\- He tenido un día muy largo.   
\- Sí. Y además mañana tienes clase a primera hora - continuó Gladio, que retuvo toda la información que Ignis le había dado. - Te voy a llevar a casa.    
\- ¿Y mi prueba? - preguntó Ignis.    
\- La cabadas de terminar.    
-¿Qué?   
\- Yo era tu prueba - Gladio sonrió.    
\- ¿A qué te refieres?.   
  
Gladio se acercó más a Ignis - Ya te dije que no haría falta que ni te desabrochases un botón de la camisa. Yo no vendo mi cuerpo, vendo mi compañía y mi atención. Si es un cliente fiel y tenemos confianza, ocasionalmente, se puede llegar a otro tipos de acuerdo. Pero sólo en casos muy especiales.    
  
\- ¿Cómo sabes si es especial o no?.    
  
El moreno sonrió y paseó sus dedos sobre los tirantes que cruzaban de arriba a abajo su torso. - Éso es algo que sólo se ve con el tiempo.    
Ignis levantó la mirada. El rostro de Gladio estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración sobre su piel. El moreno hizo una mueca tierna y paseó la punta de su nariz por el cuello de Ignis, aspirando las notas del perfume que se había puesto justo antes de vestirse.    
  
\- “Amor et Psyche”   
  
-¿Hm?- murmuró Ignis.    
  
\- Tu perfume. Te dije que te compraras una camisa nueva porque me gusta darme un capricho de vez en cuando. Pero no esperaba unas gotas de Amor et Psyche sobre tu piel. Debe ser mi día de suerte -. Ronroneó Gladio, manteniendo su sonrisa y las distancias cortas.    
  
Ignis, embriagado por el sonido de la voz de Gladio mantuvo los ojos bajos, fijos en los carnosos labios del moreno mientras le hablaba.    
  
\- ¿Me estás oyendo? - preguntó Gladio sin alzar la voz.    
\- Perdón…   
\- No importa.... Decía que - Gladio se metío la mano en el bolsillo - la próxima vez que vengas a hablar con tu cliente, no vengas con un pantalón de poliéster. El moreno metió otro rollo de billetes en el tirante de Ignis. - Espero que esto ayude. También quiero que sigas usando ese perfume. Que no se te olvide. Y cómprate otro par de camisas nuevas también.    
  
Gladio sacó otro rollo de billetes, esta vez más pequeño - Espero que con ésto tengas suficiente para subsistir ésta semana sin tener hacer horas libres.   
  
El moreno se levantó del sofá y continuaba hablando. O mejor dicho, dando órdenes a Ignis con voz suave y cálida.    
  
\- Quiero que dejes de trabajar los domingos por la mañana. Ningún malnacido de los que frecuentan éste boulevard merece tomar desayuno de tus manos…. Es más… ¿Podrías hacerme desayuno todos los domingos?   
  
\- ¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué? - Ignis no comprendía ninguna de las peticiones de Gladio.    
  
\- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?   
  
Ignis, aun sentado, miraba a Gladio con ojos confusos y cansados.    
  
\- Yo soy tu cliente, Ignis.    
  
Ignis se quedó boquiabierto sin poder mediar palabra.   
  
\- Siempre soy yo el que da atención. Ahora quiero que la atención me la den a mi.    
Ignis sentía el pulso en sus oídos. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. Las manos le temblaban sólo de pensar que seguiría estando así de cerca de Gladio de forma regular.    
  
\- ¿No quieres?   
  
-...No...no es éso…   
  
Gladio se volvió a sentar al lado de Ignis. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le estrechó tiernamente contra su torso. - No soy un sádico, sólo un hombre solitario al que le gusta mantener una conversación interesante de vez en cuando. La única diferencia es que la próxima vez, seré yo el que elija el tema de conversación, y serás tú el que me sirva. Nada más. Es como estar haciendo un turno de noche en La Casa de la Tortita. Pero sin tortitas.   
  
_ “Visto así, no suena tan mal”  _   
  
  
\- Te llevaré a casa siempre que nos veamos. Jamás te dejaré andar sólo por estas calles de nuevo. Jamás. Seré tu cliente, pero me aseguraré que no te falte de nada. Estarás seguro, vestido y alimentado.    
  
Ignis volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los labios de Gladio. Suspiró embelesado sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa del moreno.   
  
\- Sólo hay una condición.    
\- ¿Cuál?   
\- Pase lo que pase, no me beses en los labios.    
  


  
_ “Joder” _   
  


  
Ignis hizo una mueca de desaprobación y desilusión.   
  
Gladio volvió a enterrar su rostro en el cuello del joven. Aspiró profundamente varias veces, acariciando su piel. Ignis intentaba ahogar su jadeos al sentir la presión del pecho de Gladio sobre el suyo. Al ver que Ignis no se apartaba, Gladio continuó rozando sus labios por el cuello de Ignis, apartando la alzada camisa ligeramente para atrapar su nuez. Por instinto, Ignis se desabrochó tres botones de la camisa.    
  
\- Vaya... - ronroneó Gladio sobre la base del cuello del más joven - Eres demasiado dulce y es muy tarde para tomar postre.    
  
Lamió su cuello desde el costado posterior hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Ignis liberó un profundo suspiro.   
  
\- Ah…   
Gladio apartó su rostro de la piel de Ignis. Y soltó una risotada.    
  
\- Tus gafas… Están empañadas.    
  
Ignis se las quitó rápidamente y limpió el cristal con la camisa.    
  


El moreno sacudió la cabeza - Eres demasiado guapo como para dejarte sólo por las noches. Coge tu maletín.    
  
\- ¿Maletín? - preguntó Ignis poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.    
  
Gladio señaló el costado del sofá con la mirada mientras se ponía la americana y el abrigo.    
  
Ignis palpó el maletín. Era más grande y lujoso que el que él tenía. Lo abrió sin pensarselo dos veces.    
  
Terciopelo azul liloso envolvía el gran telescopio. El tubo era de madera de Ramuh adornado con piezas doradas que contenían escritos místicos en runas antiguas. Venía con varios buscadores y el contrapeso eran los rostros de Ifrit y Shiva esculpidos en obsidiana maciza.    
  
\- … No te lo voy a poder pagar en años…   
  
\- Tómatelo como un regalo - dijo Gladio, poniéndose detrás de Ignis, colocandole la chaqueta sobre los hombros. - Pero a cambio quiero un poco de compañía.    
  
Ignis asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Gladio tomó la mano de Ignis y posó un tierno beso sobre la palma - Voy a llevarte a casa. És tarde.    
  
  


  
  
  
_ Demasiadas emociones se mezclaban en el pecho de Ignis, que no podía dormir pensando en los ojos ámbar del moreno y en los tonos lilaceos que su nuevo Copérnico captaba por sus lentes y prismas.    
  
_ _Sólo pensaba en que no quería que saliese el sol nunca, así podía seguir viendo todo lo que el espacio le ofrecía… Y la sonrisa de Gladio._


	3. Tatuaje

En tan solo unas pocas semanas, la vida de Ignis había dado un giro de 180 grados. Sus notas mejoraron notoriamente con la ayuda del nuevo telescopio y las horas libres que su nuevo trabajo le brindaba, a pesar que su único cliente era bastante demandante y perfeccionista. Ya no necesitaba hacer horas extras, quedarse hasta tarde ni trabajar los fines de semana para poder permitirse cenar decentemente los últimos días del mes. Con el nuevo sueldo que Gladio enrollaba en sus tirantes y en la cinturilla de su pantalón, había tenido suficiente y más. De hecho, guardó una parte del suelo para una humilde reforma del mobiliario de su habitación y de armario, mejorando la calidad y estilo de sus prendas. El poliéster ya no era bienvenido en su piel y fué rápidamente suplantado por seda, algodón, lino y raso. Todo esto dictado por los gustos y preferencias de Gladio. Pero a Ignis le parecía bien.    
  
Zell y los demás compañeros empezaron a murmurar a las espaldas de Ignis. Todos sabían que trabajaba menos horas y su calidad de vida había ascendido notoriamente. Una de las señales era el nuevo telescopio que cargaba en su maletín por todo el campus. Ignis tenía confianza con sus compañeros, pero con ninguno había forjado una amistad tan profunda como para contarle sobre su nueva y misteriosa vida. Algunos compañeros le veían salir de noche y volver de madrugada los fines de semana, pero nadie le había visto por los locales más populares entre los estudiantes, volviéndose el tema recurrente de conversación y habladuría entre los chicos de su residencia.

Noctis y Prompto dejaron de pasarse por la casa de la tortita al ver que Ignis ya no trabajaba ahí. Debido a los estudios y la vida en general, a Noctis y Prompto les quedaba poco tiempo para quedar con Ignis. Las veces que Noctis había propuesto de quedar siempre acababan canceladas, a veces porque Gladio reclamaba de la compañía del de gafas y a veces porque Prompto no quería dejar de juguetear con los cabellos de Noctis mientras estaban desnudos en la cama. 

Se veía con Gladio en el 7th Heaven cuando él le reclamaba. Tal y como Gladio le pidió, Ignis contestaba a sus mensajes prácticamente al momento a menos que estuviese en clase. Se vestía, perfumaba y acicalaba tal y como Gladio le indicaba. A este, le encantaba retar al joven dándole pistas como un color con el que vestirse o algún tema de conversación del interés del moreno para prepararse antes de su cita. Esto pasó de crearle inseguridad al muchacho a crear expectación en él, que no podía esperar a recibir el mensaje con las indicaciones de Gladio 24 horas antes de su encuentro.    
  


  
* * *    
  


  
El muchacho se preparaba para otra cita nocturna en el 7th Heaven. Vestía camisa de raso plateada y pantalones de vestir de algodón negro. Pensó en el tema de conversación que Gladio había sugerido el día anterior mientras sacaba de la caja sus nuevos zapatos de piel de serpiente. Regalo de Gladio para sus citas.

_ “Navíos de combate” _

  
  


El verdoso cuero brillante resplandecía al andar por los pasillos de la residencia mientras repasaba los nombres y las características generales de los barcos más famosos que habían combatido en la guerra del golfo de Accordo. 

Potemkin, Bismarck y Thunderbolt eran los que mejor recordaba. El sonido de su taconeo se mezcló con los pasos del equipo de Blitzball de la Universidad que se acercaban por el mismo pasillo en dirección a las habitaciones. 

Tidus miró de arriba a abajo a Ignis. No le gustaba y el sentimiento era recíproco. A los ojos de Ignis, Tidus era demasiado pretencioso. El de gafas intentó ignorar al equipo pero le superaban notoriamente en número y le rodearon sin piedad en medio del pasillo.    
  
\- ¿Ya te vas de nuevo a hurtadillas? - preguntó Tidus, esbozando una sonrisa que contrastaba con su morena tez y su pelo rubio.   
  
\- Eso no es asunto tuyo - murmuró Ignis, amenazante.    
  
\- Ya sabemos dónde vas. Te vas con tu Madâme - contestó otro muchacho del equipo, que sostenía una vieja pelota de Blitzball.    
  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando - continuó Ignis, subiéndose las gafas mirando fijamente a los muchachos. -Además, como ya he dicho, no es asunto tuyo.   
  
Tidus hizo una mueca de superioridad. - Hoy no tengo tiempo para tí. Me espera Yuna, mi novia. Una chica normal, ¿sabes? de mi edad. Nada de fílias extrañas ni nada de éso.    
  
\- Es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama - Ignis rompió el escudo que los chicos del equipo de Blitzball había formado a su alrededor de él.    
  
\- Éso… no hagas esperar a mami.    
  
  
Ignis bufó y de abrió paso entre los muchachos, dejando atrás sus risas y sus burlas.    
  
  
_ “Niñatos” _

  
* * * 

  
El vigilante de seguridad que suplia ésa noche a Gladio en el 7th Heaven dejó pasar a Ignis. Ya no necesitaba una contraseña para pasar, tan solo una corta reverencia de cabeza que el corpulento devolvió amistosamente.    
  
-Un placer verte, Barret.    
  
Como siempre, el local estaba atestado de gente. Reno y Ruda hablaban con un grupo de chicas que parecían ir demasiado bebidas como para poder recordar nada por la mañana.    
  
Sospechoso, Ignis examinó el local en busca de alguna cara conocida, pues no quería confirmar los rumores que corrían en la residencia y que le estaban volviendo paranoico. 

  
  
_ “Vía libre” _

  
  
Tifa le saludó con una mano desde la barra, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.   
  
\- ¡Hola! - saludó cariñosamente la morena.  
  
Con una sonrisa, Tifa preparó rápidamente una bandeja pequeña con un refresco para Ignis, una copa de cristal para Gladio y una cestita pequeña de fresas de Gongaga.   
  
\- ¡Aquí tienes! Te espera en la cabina tres.  
  
El joven la tomó y se dirigió a la cabina, haciéndose paso de costado para abrir el tupido telón que les separaba del resto de la gente.   
  
Gladio se encontraba sentado en medio del sofá. Tenía el pelo completamente suelto y atusado, cayendo sobre sus hombros que estaban cubiertos con una camisa negra de seda desabrochada parcialmente, enseñando la parte superior del pecho. Ignis intuyó el vello que se asomaba por la abertura de la seda. Entre la bronceada piel de Gladio y la luz tenue apenas se veía, pero Ignis ya los hacía acariciado semanas antes.  
  
Los encuentros eran mucho más tórridos. Gladio demandaba más atención física a Ignis y ya habían pasado de largo aquello de tomarse de las manos al hablar a casi mantener sexo sin usar las manos y sin quitarse la ropa, tan solo con el roce de sus cuerpos.  
  
\- Por fin... - ronroneó Gladio desde el sofá al ver a Ignis acercarse con la bandeja. - Que suerte tengo que un chico tan guapo me traiga un caprichito.  
  
\- Buenas noches Gladio. He pensado que te apetecería algo diferente esta noche - contestó Ignis, dejando la bandeja, sentándose al lado del pequeño espacio que Gladio le dejaba en el sofá.  
  
 _“...Gracias Tifa…”_   
  
Gladio tomó su copa.  
  


\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Ignis, viendo como el otro tomaba una fresa de la cestita.   
  
\- Muy bien. Anoche tuvimos un turno bastante movidito. Unos malditos mobsters del distrito del muro anduvieron merodeando por la zona.   
  
Gladio mordió la punta de la fresa - gracias a Bahamut que no pasó nada. Pero no les quitamos el ojo de encima…. En fin, ¿tú qué tal? - preguntó ofreciendo el resto de la fresa a Ignis, que abría la boca tímidamente.    
  
\- Bien, gracias. He estado revisando información sobre los barcos de la guerra del golfo de Accordo tal y como me pediste.    
  
\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué te han parecido?¿Algún favorito? - preguntó Gladio gozoso, tomando otra fresa y mordiendo la mitad.    
  
\- Me han llamado especialmente la atención tres. El…- Gladio interrumpió a Ignis al meterle el resto de la fresa entre los labios, acariciándolos a propósito con los dedos.    
  
\- Continúa - dijo Gladio al chuparse los dedos.    
  


-... El Potemkin, el Bismarck y el Thunderbolt-. Ignis hizo una pausa al ver que Gladio cogía otra fresa del cestillo. Gladio le hizo un gesto para que continuara.    
  
\- Me pareció interesante que el Thunderbolt se hundiera sin motivo alguno y que aún no lo hayan encontrado. Las leyendas de las ondinas que aguardan un posible tesoro militar me parecieron muy interesantes.    
  
\- ¿Ah si? Ésas no las conozco - dijo Gladio sorprendido tras morder de nuevo la mitad de la fruta. - Sé que a tí te va más lo místico, así que no me sorprende que algo así haya captado tu atención. ¿Que cuenta la leyenda?.   
  
\- Dicen que las ondinas, enamoradas de los soldados, hundieron el barco a propósito para quedarse con ellos y…   
  
Gladio volvió a meter el resto de la fruta en la boca de Ignis, que intentaba esconder su frustración al ser interrumpido súbitamente de nuevo por Gladio. Este lo notó.    
  
\- ¿Te molesta? - preguntó Gladio.    
  
\- ¿Perdón?   
  
\- Que si te molesta que te dé de comer las fresas.   
  
\- No, es sólo que pierdo el hilo y… Pero puedes hacer lo que te plazca… - Ignis intentó arreglarlo.   
  
Gladio sonrió de medio lado - Si te molesta, piensa que es la única forma en que nuestros labios estén en contacto.    
  
Esto dejó a Ignis boquiabierto. Gladio aprovechó y metió una fresa entera entre los labios de Ignis.    
  
\- Mantenla así-, rápidamente, Gladio se sentó sobre Ignis a horcajadas y empezó a lamer la punta de la fresa con la lengua lentamente con cuidado de no tocar los labios de Ignis. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. El moreno acarició la fruta con los dientes varias veces, subiendo su boca de arriba a abajo varias veces, muy despacio, tentando y torturando al más joven, que respiraba profundamente bajo el aliento del moreno. Este mordió lentamente la fruta, dejando que gotas de jugo cayesen sobre sus labios y los de Ignis. Las gotas que se escurrían por la barba de Gladio, cayeron sobre el blanco cuello. Apartándose el pelo, el corpulento acercó su rostro al cuello para atrapar la traviesa gota escurridiza.   
  
\- Ah…  _ Amor et Psyche _ de nuevo... Jamás nadie me ha mimado tanto como tú.   
  
Gladio desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Ignis despacio, dándole tiempo al muchacho de pararle en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, receptivo y deseoso de la piel del moreno.   
  
  


Cuando ya no había más rastro de la fruta, la camisa del más joven cayó al sofá, pero Ignis no sintió frío. Las manos del moreno se paseaban por su torso lenta y plenamente.   
  
\- Eres muy delgado… Pareces delicado, pero no lo eres. Me gusta - susurró el moreno besando los hombros del joven, echándose sobre él.   
  
Era la primera vez que Ignis mostraba su delicado torso a Gladio completamente. Este ya había jugado a desabrochar parcialmente la camisa del de gafas para hacer rodar sus manos y sus labios por la piel expuesta. Dos luces ámbar recorrían recelosas el cuerpo de Ignis. Lo quería sólo para él y se lo mostraba empujando y rozando su amplio cuerpo contra el del más joven, dejándolo completamente tumbado en el sofá, atrapandolo con su torso.    
  
Ignis colocó sus piernas al los costados de Gladio mientras su cuello estaba siendo devorado, junto a su pecho y hombros a bocados amplios y rápidos. Ignis, con las mejillas rojas y las gafas ligeramente descolocadas, jadeaba tímidamente.    
  
Gladio ajaba su dura y firme entrepierna contra la de Ignis, que la recibía de la misma manera en menor escala.    
  
\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Gladio, prácticamente ronroneado contra su cuello. - Parece que sí, pero quiero oírlo de tu voz.    
  
\- Ahá - jadeó el joven, mientras recibía un lametón por toda la largura de su garganta hasta la mandíbula. Gladio la recorrió con cortos y húmedos besos de boca abierta. - Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.    
  
\- A mí también. Jamás me había gustado algo tanto como tú. Eres un verdadero capricho del deseo.    
  
Ignis exponía su pecho y el cuello como un animal dócil y domesticado. A Gladio le encantaba tenerlo bajo su yugo dominante. Era su parte favorita de la noche. Siempre.    
  
  
\- ¿Sabes? Hace ya tiempo que siempre nos vemos aquí y… me gustaría cambiar de ambiente. Quiero tener más intimidad contigo. Quiero más de tí... - confesó Gladio - Quizá podríamos…   
  
Ignis, en acto reflejo, echó un vistazo a la máquina de preservativos que estaba al lado de la gramola automática.    
  
\- Aquí no, gatito - continuó Gladio mientras mordisqueaba y lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de su presa. - Eres demasiado especial. Además, sólo nos separa ése telón del resto del bar y nos podrían ver…Y no lo voy a permitir. No voy a permitir que nadie te vea tan dócil.   
  
El moreno apretaba aún más su dura entrepierna contra la de Ignis, haciéndole jadear cada vez más fuerte.    
  
\- ¿Puedes sentirme? - preguntó Gladio, entre dientes, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven. 

  
Ignis asintió con la cabeza.   
  
\- ¿Has visto cuánto me gustas?  
  
El joven volvió a asentir. Los anchos dedos del fornido se enredaban en su pelo, tirándole de las raíces de la nuca. Los fuertes brazos curtidos en mil batallas se enrollaban por los huesudos hombros de Ignis.   
  
Escalofríos recorrían en cuerpo de Ignis. Bajo su abdomen, Gladio sintió como Ignis compulsaba suavemente bajo de él y se corría en su ropa interior cuál adolescente.   
  
Mientras osgasmaba majo su abrazo, Gladio cubrió la boca del joven con una mano y clavó fuertemente sus dientes en el cuello de Ignis, que gritó fuertemente bajo la palma del moreno.  
  
La música que sonaba en la gramola automática ocultó el corto alarido del más joven. Se apartó súbitamente y empujó al moreno siseando de dolor, cubriéndose la zona de la mordedura con la mano, comprobando si le había abierto una herida.  
  
\- ¿Ha sido demasiado? - preguntó Gladio, claramente preocupado.   
  
\- No me lo esperada. Duele. - contestó Ignis, comprobando que en su palma habían tres gotas de sangre.   
  
Gladio, sentado sobre la pelvis de Ignis, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente botón tras botón. Gladio parecía estar hipnotizado. Su mirada estaba fija en los ojos verdes del más joven que yacía bajo sus muslos en el frío sillón del 7th Heaven. Lentamente, bajó su torso y, con la punta del bajo de la camisa en su mano, limpió la ridícula cantidad de sangre del cuello del joven.   
  
\- Lo siento mucho, gatito. - ronroneó Gladio al oído de Ignis - Ésto te va a dejar marca unas semanas. Déjame que te lo compense.   
  
\- No hace falta, de verdad. No es para tanto - contestó Ignis, revisando una posible mancha húmeda en su pantalón.  
  
\- Pero quiero compensarte de alguna manera.   
  
\- Una paga extra no me vendría mal - contestó Ignis, intentando incorporarse y recomponerse del doloroso orgasmo.   
  
Gladio liberó a Ignis de entre sus piernas y se puso en pie para volverse a vestir. Ignis echó un vistazo y pudo distinguir las alas entintadas que decoraban la piel de Gladio.   
  
\- Éso por descontado.- Gladio miró el reloj. - Es tarde. Mejor te llevo a casa a que recojas tus cosas.  
  
-¿Cómo? - preguntó Ignis, confuso, abotonandose la camisa aun sentado en el sofá.   
  
\- Me apetecen tortitas con nata para desayunar y no quiero hacerte madrugar. También necesitas una ducha y cambiarte de ropa interior, así que te vienes a dormir a mi casa.   
  
\- ¡¿Qué?!  
  
\- No te preocupes, gatito. No haremos nada que no quieras - dijo Gladio, poniéndose la gabardina.  
  
Ignis se levantó. El moreno le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta. Este lo giró sobre sí mismo y le abotonó él mismo. - Siento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño. Prometo que te lo compensaré.   
  


Gladio tomó el rostro de Ignis, cuando su mandíbula en su ancha mano, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios - Ojalá pudiera besarte ahora mismo… Pero no es momento ni lugar…

  
  


_ “ Sólo hay una condición. Pase lo que pase, no me beses en los labios”  _

  
El moreno entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ignis antes de abrir el telón de la cabina. Mientras caminaban hasta la puerta, Gladio se cepillaba el pelo con la mano libre y se despedía de sus compañeros de trabajo desde lejos. Tifa estaba hasta arriba de trabajo sirviendo cócteles, los demás escorts estaba repartidos por la sala y Ruda seguía en el booth con el mismo grupo de chicas.    
  
Tras ese tierno beso. Ignis sentía su comisura arder y pedir más. Salió de la mano de Gladio de la cabina y todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Las chicas bailaban sensualmente, despacio, al ritmo de la música. Los neones y flashes resplandecían y cambiaban de color siguiendo el compás, rebotando en la oscura gabardina de Gladio. Ignis apartó su vista de los láseres para descubrir a una pelirroja cabeza.   
  


  
_ “...Es Reno” _

  
  
Vestido con el característico traje negro, acorralaba bailando insolente a la pared a su cita, que vestía una sudadera con los colores de su universidad. Esto le hizo fijarse con más atención. La piel morena del chico hacía brillar su rubia cabellera y su blanca sonrisa. Estaba relajado, feliz y receptivo hacia el pelirrojo. El chico se acercó a una mesa a por su bebida y cruzó mirada con Ignis, estando este de la mano de Gladio, casi en la puerta del local.   
  


_ “¿Tidus?” _   



	4. Lo normal

No podía pensar con claridad. entre de lo ocurrido en el 7th Heaven y que Gladio le esperaba en el Phantom fuera en la puerta de la residencia, el nervosismo se acumulaba en sus manos y los dedos no le respondían. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras preparaba un pequeño equipaje que llevarse con él para pasar la noche.   
  
_ “Cepillo de dientes, ropa limpia para mañana...” _ _   
_ _   
_ Se deshizo de la caja de preservativos que tenía al fondo de su mesita de noche. Estaban caducados hacía ya más de cinco meses, pero hacía mucho más tiempo que Ignis necesitó de ellos por última vez.   
  
Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, en silencio. No quería llamar la atención de ningún ojo curioso que le viese salir y entrar a hurtadillas. Avanzó por el rellano tan silenciosamente como pudo hasta que se le cruzó un figura que entraba y cerrada la puerta principal. Inevitablemente tenía que acercarse a ella.   
  
_ “¿Tidus?” _   
  
El rubio se cruzó por delante de Ignis. Cabizbajo y tambaleándose, avanzó con paso torpe, mascullando para si mismo, mirando de reojo al de gafas.    
  
\- ¡Tú! - gritó amenazante Tidus - ¡Como tengas la desfachatez de decirle algo…!.   
  
\- No tengo nada que decir - dijo Ignis, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al moreno.    
  
Tidus hizo una mueca burlona y continuó su paso hacia su habitación.   
  
-...Salvo, que no hagas esperar a una dama. Y menos tontamente. - Continuó Ignis, justo antes de cerrarse la puerta tras él. 

  
  
  


Gladio esperaba fuera del Phantom, fumándose un cigarrillo. - ¿Listo? - preguntó tirando la colilla al suelo.    
  
\- S...Sí. - contestó Ignis, colocando la bolsa en el asiento trasero del coche.   
  
\- Pensé que te ibas a traer tu telescopio - continuó Gladio, metiéndose en el coche.    
  
\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? - preguntó Ignis, ya en el coche, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.    
  
\- Me gustaría ver algún día por mis propios ojos alguna de las constelaciones de las que me hablas. Traetelo la próxima vez que quedemos, ¿de acuerdo?.   
  
El corazón de Ignis dió un fuerte respingo inseguro si era por el ruido del motor al encenderse o por lo que Gladio había dicho. Intentó hacerse una nota mental para poder acordarse de traer el telescopio con él la próxima vez que vaya a casa de Gladio…   
  
_ “¿La próxima vez? Eso quiere decir que...” _ _   
  
_

Los ojos ámbar de Gladio se clavaron en el rubor de las mejillas de Ignis - ¿De qué te escondes? - preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado.   
  


-No… de nada.    
  
-¿Te da vergüenza?   
  
\- ¿El qué?   
  
\- ¿Venir a mi casa a pasar la noche?   
  


Ignis no contestó. Siguió mirando por la ventanilla cohibido mientras esperaban que las luces del semáforo se tornaran verdes, apartando el rostro del campo de visión de Gladio.   
  
\- No te preocupes. No me como a nadie… A menos que no quieras… - Gladio puso su gran mano en el muslo de Ignis. El muchacho se sobresaltó.    
  
La gran mano sobre su muslo le excitaba y le tranquilizaba a la vez. Sólo podía pensar en el firme agarre sobre su pierna. Gladio mantenía la mano quieta al conducir. Ignis no podía parar de mirarle la mano. Empezó por analizar su fisionomía. Grandes nudillos y abultadas venas predominaban ante todos los rasgos. Los dedos eran anchos y largos sin ser rechonchos. Las muñecas eran amplias y constaba diferenciar donde acababa el carpo y empezaba el antebrazo. El joven continuó pensando en las manos de Gladio de camino a su casa, pero sus pensamientos pasaron de analizar a imaginar cómo se sentirían esas manos callejeando sobre su cuerpo. 

\- ¡Aquí es!- Gladio rompió la lúcida ensoñación de Ignis. Este levantó la mirada, pues no podía contener la curiosidad por cómo sería la casa del moreno. Una casa blanca de dos plantas estaba iluminada por focos colocados estratégicamente entre los setos cuidadosamente recortados. Justo donde Gladio había aparcado, había una fuente con una figura femenina sujetando una ánfora de la que caía un hilo de agua. Gladio apagó el motor del coche y salió rápidamente sólo para abrirle la puerta a Ignis.    
  
\- Por favor… - dijo Gladio, haciendo un gesto para invitar a Ignis a salir del coche al abrirle la puerta. El joven se dio cuenta que Gladio ya cargaba con su pequeño equipaje en su mano libre.    
  
  


***

  
  


El reloj del salón marcaba pasadas las dos y media de la madrugada. El moreno se sirvió una cerveza después de hacerle una taza de té verde al joven. Sentados en el sofá Ignis mantenía las rodillas juntas y disfrutaba del calor de la fina porcelana entre las manos. Su rostro mostraba cansancio; la montaña rusa de emociones y trasnochar tanto le estaban pasando factura.    
  
\- Haremos una excepción hoy - dijo Gladio tras abrir la lata. - Ahora haré el rol de cliente como ejemplo de lo que quiero que hagas y como quiero que te comportes conmigo de ahora en adelante cuando estemos solos aquí.    
  
Ignis abrió la boca para hablar, pero Gladio continuó hablando.    
  
\- No te preocupes, te pagaré como si hubieses hecho tú el servicio.

El joven asintió con la cabeza   
  
\- La única condición que pido es que yo mando en la cama.    
  
Ignis escupió el té y sintió cómo se ahogaba en la porcelana. Gladio hizo un gesto extrañado al ir a buscar un trapo de cocina mientras Ignis tosía de fondo y se recomponía.

\- ¿Acaso eres virgen? - preguntó Gladio   
  
Ignis negó con la cabeza, enjugándose la barbilla con el dorso de la mano.    
  
\- ¿Has estado con hombres antes, verdad?   
  
Ignis asintió con la cabeza. 

Gladio hizo un mohín - Vaya… Éso me molesta y me tranquiliza la vez. - el moreno hizo una pausa, repasando a Ignis de arriba a abajo. - Será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies de ropa interior antes de que se haga más tarde. Ven, te guío hasta el baño.

  
  
  


***   
  
  


Ignis reconoció el baño al instante.   
  
_ “És el mismo baño que aparecía en el fondo de las fotos” _ _   
_ _   
_ Cubierto de mármol de color café, el lavabo, la bañera y el bidet iban a juego con el resto de la habitación. Un gran espejo, toallas limpias y un limpio olor cítrico invitaban a cualquiera a darse un baño. Afortunadamente para él, tenía “órdenes” para hacerlo. Ignis abrió el grifo del agua caliente y siguiendo las indicaciones de Gladio, tiró al agua un par de las perlas de baño que habían en una cesta al lado de la bañera.    
  
Rebuscó en su equipaje ropa interior limpia y su pijama.   
  
_ “...¡No está!” _

  
  


Con los nervios, Ignis se olvidó de echar el pijama al equipaje. Tras pensar unos segundos, decidió salir del baño, para pedirle algo de ropa prestada a Gladio. El moreno asintió cariñosamente. Ignis volvió al baño, se desnudó y se metió en la bañera. Era amplia y con todo lujo de detalles. El fondo era ergonómico y descubrió un par de reposacabezas. Varios jabones y aceites aromáticos estaban al alcance en una balda de mármol y, en un rincón, encontró un botón que accionaba la función jacuzzi, pero prefirió no abusar del gesto de Gladio, así que se estiró dejando que el agua y la espuma le cubrieran todo el cuerpo, dejando sólo parte del rostro fuera del agua. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Podía oír su propia respiración.   
  
...Y el olor… era tan familiar.

_ “¿Amor et psyche?” -  _ Pensó mientras divagaba.

\- ¡Exacto! - dijo una voz muteada - ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?.   
  
Ignis abrió los ojos y vió a Gladio de espaldas completamente desnudo delante del espejo, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño alto. 

Ignis se incorporó - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?   
  
\- Venía a dejarte algo que ponerte para dormir. He llamado a la puerta y al no oír respuesta, me he asustado y…   
  
_ “¿Estaba preocupado por mi?” _

\- Bueno… quería asegurarme que estabas bien. He visto que estabas tan agusto en la bañera que he decidido hacerte compañía.    
  
Gladio se dio media vuelta despacio, encarado al muchacho. - ¿Puedo hacerte compañía, verdad? - preguntó Gladio, confiando con una tierna sonrisa.    
  
Ignis apartaba la mirada del enorme miembro en semi erección.    
  
\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? - preguntó Gladio.    
  
El joven negó con la cabeza. El otro, sin perder ni un instante, se metió en la bañera, al lado de Ignis.

\- Recuerda, que haré lo que quieras - susurró Gladio.   
  
\- ...No… no sé….   
  
\- Tienes que relajarte. Ven. - Gladio se recostó sobre su espalda en la bañera y arrastró a Ignis a que se pusiera entre sus piernas. El moreno abrazó la cabeza el joven sobre su pecho. Ignis podía oír el corazón de Gladio palpitar bajo su mejilla. La erección de Gladio iba creciendo poco a poco bajo el vientre de Ignis, igual que la suya propia contra el muslo del moreno, que sonrió al notarlo.   
  
\- A veces sólo queremos un poco de compañía - ronroneó Gladio. El joven levantó la mirada embelesado por la perfecta forma que creaban los labios de Gladio.    
  
_ “...Bésame” _

Ignis levantó el rostro   
  
\- … sólo un sitio en el mundo donde sentirnos seguros… - continuó el moreno.   
  


El joven acercó su rostro al de Gladio, rozando toda su dureza contra su fuerte cuerpo. Tomó el rostro de Gladio con una mano.   
  


_ - _ Bésame… - suplicó el joven.   
  
\- ...No puedo - susurró el moreno a micras de distancia de los labios de Ignis.   
  
\- Dijiste que harías lo que quisiera - murmuró con reproche el joven, manteniendo la misma distancia.   
  
\- Creeme que a mí también me está costando mucho, Ignis - contestó Gladio, ladeando lentamente la cabeza, situando su comisura de los labios sobre la contraria del joven. 

\- Puedo besarte en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, por tanto tiempo como desees. Pero no puedo besarte en los labios.    
  
Las palabras de Gladio hirieron como cuchillos afilados directos a su pecho, pero este aminoraba el dolor de sus palabras con caricias y besos por su cuello. Gladio ampliaba la zona a explorar poco a poco, pasando por su espalda, sus costados muy lentamente al perder su boca por la mandíbula y el cuello de Ignis. Posó sus manos en las blancas nalgas del joven, pasándolas con fuerza y agarrándolas con toda la amplitud de sus palmas. Ignis perdía fuerzas y el sentido de la realidad entre los brazos y el cuerpo de Gladio. Se dejó llevar por el tórrido abrazo del moreno y el contoneo del agua y de sus cuerpos, rozándose el uno con el otro con más intensidad.   
  
El joven bajó una mano para acariciar a su acompañante, sintiendo todos los bultos que su musculado cuerpo formaban. Gladio tenía la piel suave. Aparte de en el pecho, Ignis notó vello en sus axilas, pubis y muslos. El vello del pecho creaba una extraña ilusión junto al tatuaje de águila que lo adornaba. Sus fuertes muslos le aprisionaban, pero le dejaban margen suficiente para poder ondear el cuerpo contra el suyo. De forma instintiva, Ignis paseó su mano por el pubis de Gladio más de la cuenta, jugueteando con el vello y tentando al otro. Este echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el reposacabezas de la bañera, dejando ver su cuello y su prominente nuez. Ignis se echó sobre el torso Gladio completamente, tomando el control de la situación. El moreno seguía jugueteando con las nalgas del joven sonriendo, complacido y relajado.   
  
Sin batallar, Ignis besaba y lamia el cuello y la mandíbula de Gladio, prohibiendose a sí mismo de subir hasta sus tentadores y carnosos labios. Paseó su mano por la ancha largura de arriba a abajo, en movimientos rítmicos y suaves. Gladio jadeaba apretando fuertemente los dedos contra la suave carne del joven, separando las nalgas con firmeza. Ignis apretó su agarre contra el miembro de Gladio y sus dientes contra su cuello al sentir que este le acariciaba levemente su abertura con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo presión.   
  
\- ¿Quieres que pare?   
  
_ “Quiero que me beses” _ _   
_   
El joven negó con la cabeza, aferrándose aún más al ancho cuello. Suspirando profundamente contra la piel morena.    
  
Gladio jadeaba y siseaba bajo el dominio del joven. - Si sigues así me vas a hacer explotar, gatito-. Ignis sacudía su mano cada vez más rápidamente, acariciando el amplio glande con el pulgar. - Ah…   
  
Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, Gladio resoplaba apretando el rostro con un duro gesto. Su dedo se hundía cada vez más en el interior del otro, curvándolo, notando la presión que el cuerpo de Ignis ejercía sobre este al rozar el dulce punto sensible de su interior.    
  
Ignis se sofocaba en el hueco del cuello y el pecho de Gladio, arrastrando sus hambrientos labios por su piel bebiendo de las gotas de agua que estaban en su piel, como si fueran las únicas migas que podían saciar su anhelo de la carnosa boca del moreno, ya que no podía beber de ella. Gladio metió otro dedo en el interior de Ignis mientras este le hacía aullar entre dientes, aferrándose aún más al cuerpo del joven hasta que hacerle palpitar, gritar y derramarse copisamente entre el agua y su mano.    
  
Aun recomponiendose del intenso orgasmo y sin perder un instante, Gladio aprisionó el pene de Ignis con la mano libre y le ayudó a desquitarse rápidamente, moviendo su mano con maestría y avidez.   
  
  


_ “... Así que, así es como se sienten tus manos” _

  
  


  
  


Gladio, tumbado en la cama completamente desnudo, veía a Ignis, sin gafas, acercarse con dos vasos de agua de la cocina vestido con su camiseta favorita. Sólo la camiseta. Tal y como le había pedido. 

\- Te queda bien - sonrió el moreno, haciéndole sitio a Ignis en la cama y tomando uno de los vasos de agua con su mano.    
  
\- Me está grande.   
  
La cama de Gladio estaba totalmente impregnada con su olor.    
  
_ “No se si podré dormir esta noche” _ _   
_ _   
_ Gladio dio un largo trago de agua y se acomodó en la cama de espaldas a Ignis. Este hizo lo mismo y se acostó de espaldas a Gladio, que apagó las luces en cuanto sintió que el joven había acabado de colocarse.    
  
Ignis intentaba no moverse demasiado para no molestar a Gladio, que parecía estar dormido por el ritmo de su respiración. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir con compañía en camas ajenas.    
  
Gladio murmuró algo.   
  
\- ¿Hm? - Ignis giró su cabeza para prestar mejor atención a Gladio.    
  
\- ¿Me abrazas?   
  
_ “Que tierno” _

\- Pues claro - dijo Ignis, dándose la vuelta   
  
\- Siempre soy el grande y nunca nadie me abraza.... - La voz de Gladio sonaba pesada y somnolienta.    
  
Ignis rodeó a Gladio con un brazo sobre su torso y una pierna sobre su cadera.    
  
\- Gracias…. - suspiró el moreno.   
  
\- Un placer…   
  
  
  
***

  
  
  


Gladio despertó pasado mediodía con un olor dulce viniendo de la cocina. Bajo sin pensárselo dos veces. Encontró a Ignis, vistiendo su sólo con su camiseta en la cocina, preparando las tortitas que le había prometido.   
  
\- Buenos días.    
  
\- Hola - contestó Ignis, girando el torso, haciendo que la camiseta se levantase ligeramente, enseñando la parte baja de sus nalgas desnudas. - ¿Has dormido bien?.   
  
\- He dormido como nunca he dormido antes - Gladio se acercó al cocinero y le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla. - Huele genial.    
  
\- Gracias. Pensé que no te importaría que usase tu cocina.    
  
\- ¿Para hacerme el desayuno? Claro que no.    
  
  
  


Desayunaron juntos en el espacioso y ostentoso comedor de Gladio. La mesa de caoba era demasiado larga como para sentarse cada uno a una punta, así que se sentaron juntos para poder charlar cara a cara.    
  
No habían pasado ni 24 horas pero Ignis ya se sentía como en casa.   
  
  
  
***

  
  
  


El ruido Y las luces de neón de las recreativas no dispersaron a Ignis de sus pensamientos. Esperando su turno en el arcade, no podía quitarse a Gladio de la cabeza. 

_ “¿Cuándo volverá a llamarme?...¿Volverá a llamarme?” _

  
  


\- ¡Tío! - Noctis interrumpió el cavilar de Ignis. - Te toca.    
  
Noctis se apartó ligeramente de la pantalla donde aparecía un luminoso “Continue?” y una rápida cuenta atrás.   
  
Prompto se acercó a Noctis y le dió un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios - Voy al baño, ahora vengo.    
  
_ “Se ve tan natural entre ellos...” _ _   
_ _   
_ \- ¡Date prisa! - se quejó Noctis al de gafas. 

  
-Perdón. - Contestó Ignis echando un gil en la máquina.    
  
\- Nos quedan dos bosses y nos habremos otra máquina - contestó Noctis, concentrándose en el juego.    
  
_ “¿Por qué a mi no?” _   
  


\- ¡Por los flancos, joder! - exclamó Noctis, pulsando los mandos con fuerza.   
  
_ “...Tengo celos” _ _   
_ _   
_ \- ¿Eh?, perdona, no te he oído - dijo Noctis, echando un rápido vistazo al de gafas.    
  
\- Noctis, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que os besasteis? - preguntó Ignis.

  
\- ¿A qué viene esto? - Preguntó Noctis confuso, echando un vistazo a un grupo de chicos que hablaban con el dueño sobre aspectos técnicos de las recreativas. Por suerte, estaban suficientemente lejos como para no oírle. - Pues… no sé, estábamos en mi casa y sucedió. En el sofá. Nada especial.   
  
_   
_ \- Lo normal, supongo. Lo que hace todo el mundo.   
  
  
  
_ “Para mi, no es normal. Es un lujo. Un anhelo al que nunca podré llegar” _   



	5. Perlas

La casa de Gladio estaba aislada del centro de la ciudad en una pequeña urbanización. Apenas sin vecinos colindantes ni tráfico, era un lugar perfecto para observar las estrellas y seguir con su estudios allí mientras esperaba que acabase su turno como vigilante en el 7th Heaven.   
  
Ignis apenas se pasaba por la residencia y prácticamente usaba su habitación de almacén. Cada tarde, al acabar las clases, tomaba una bolsa con todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche fuera y regresaba al campus al mediodía, justo antes de empezar las clases. Tomaba dos líneas de autobús distintas y daba un largo paseo para poder llegar. Gladio en confianza, le dejó un juego de llaves que Ignis tardó semanas en aceptar.    
  
Subía a la terraza con su telescopio, sus notas y un taburete al anochecer para continuar estudiando hasta que Gladio llegase a casa.. El completo silencio le hacía sentir pleno, solo y seguro. El tiempo se pasaba rápido cuando miraba aquellos puntitos de luz que dejaban mensajes ocultos en el firmamento. Quizá mensajes de los dioses confesando su fortuna, o memorias pasadas guardadas en el cielo para que no sean jamás olvidadas. Revisaba el reloj de tanto en cuando. Debía estar listo a demanda para cuando Gladio llegase a casa.   
  


Revisó el móvil. 

  
_ “00:21. Es tarde” _

  
Sólo habían dos mensajes de spam en su correo, pero ningún mensaje de Gladio. Al borrarlos, vio dos faros de luz acercarse a la vivienda. El ruido del motor del Phantom era fácilmente reconocible. Recogió sus bártulos a toda prisa.   
  
Al bajar por las escaleras vio a Gladio en el dormitorio con un mohín en su rostro. Se quitaba el abrigo despacio, desganado y abatido.    
  
\- ¿Estás listo? - preguntó apenas sin mirar a Ignis. Este echó un vistazo al bote de lubricante en la mesita de noche.   
  
\- No. Lo siento. No sabía a qué hora ibas a venir ni tampoco he recibido ningún mensaje.    
  
\- Llevas demasiada ropa. ¿Dónde está tu camiseta? - preguntó Gladio serio, prácticamente molesto.    
  
\- Estaba arriba haciendo las cartas astrales y… - contestó Ignis, afligido e inseguro.    
  
Gladio deambuló por la habitación quitándose la camisa del uniforme poco a poco en silencio. 

  
  
Esta última semana había sido especialmente tensa entre ellos. Ignis necesitaba más de Gladio pero el moreno se mostraba distante y frío. El trabajo estaba invadiendo todo pensamiento y apenas podía despejar su mente, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Ignis. Apenas conversaban cuando Gladio llegaba de su turno de noche y siempre esperaba que el joven estuviese listo de todas las formas posibles para él. 

  
Completamente desnudo y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Ignis supo que hacer de inmediato. Aunque empezaba a cansarse de ello.    
  


  
* * *    
  


  
Tumbado de espaldas en la cama deslizaba sus dedos, completamente lubricados, dentro y fuera de sí mismo a la vez que se masturbaba lentamente intentando conseguir una plena erección. Imposible. No importaba cuanto se concentrarse, no era capaz. La reciente actitud de Gladio y su frustración le estaban pasando factura.    
  
El moreno salió de la ducha desnudo a paso lento. Ignis, como de costumbre, se arrodilló en los pies de la cama sobre el colchón, mirando hacia el cabecero. Sintió las manos de Gladio sobre su espalda, que justo estaba detrás de él.    
  
Las caricias eran superficiales y distantes. Gladio ya no ronroneaba, Ignis ya no se estremecía con su respiración sobre su nuca. El joven apartaba las manos del moreno cada vez que bajaban a su entrepierna.   
  
\- Hace días que no me dejas tocarte - murmuró el moreno sobre el oído del joven.    
  
Ignis pensó en una excusa rápida - He tenido un poco de infección.   
  
Gladio, en silencio, apartó su pecho de la espalda del joven y colocó las manos en sus caderas. Ignis apoyó los brazos en el colchón y hundió el rostro entre las sábanas cuando notó el glande de Gladio acariciar su entrada varias veces, de arriba a abajo.   
  
Las caricias sobre el anillo musculoso del joven lo distrajeron suficiente como para que Gladio bajase una mano rápidamente a su entrepierna, notando la blanda semi erección del muchacho.    
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te gusto?.   
  
Ignis hundió aún más el rostro en las sábanas. No quería responder.    
  
\- No me gusta que no me hagan caso. És por eso que estás aquí - se quejó Gladio, tomando los brazos del muchacho y cruzándolos sobre su sacro, bloqueando sus muñecas con una de sus grandes manos.   
  
\- … No me das lo suficiente - dijo Ignis, son su temblorosa voz parcialmente silenciada por la ropa de cama.   
  
\- Voy a metértela, como cada noche ¿No te parece suficiente? - gruñó el moreno, agarrando su ancho pene, colocándolo entre sus nalgas, haciendo cada vez más presión.   
  
\- ...Necesito más de ti.    
  
-¿Más? - preguntó Gladio, ligeramente irritado. Estaba cansado del duro día que había tenido en el 7th Heaven, y la actitud de Ignis era lo único que le faltaba para culminar un mal día   
  
\- ¿Quieres más? -de un tirón, Gladio se arrancó el preservativo con un sonoro chasquido - Muy bien.    
  
Impregnó su gran miembro con el lubricante que estaba encima de la cama, al lado de los pies de Ignis y continuó haciendo presión en el agujero del joven.   
  
Gladio se abría paso dentro de Ignis sintiendo el intenso y húmedo calor del interior de su cuerpo. El muchacho, al sentir el crudo contacto con la carne de su poseedor dentro de él, se dejó llevar aullando de placer. Gladio le siguió el ritmo y el volumen. Sin soltar las manos al muchacho, le dió un tirón para levantar su torso y su cara del colchón, agarrandolo de los brazos, quedando sólo en contacto con el colchón por sus rodillas.   
  
\- Eres mio, gatito - roncó Gladio al embestir más intensamente a Ignis, que jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, casi gritando al mismo tiempo que cubría los sonidos que el palmoteo de la pelvis de Gladio hacía contra sus nalgas.   
  
Gladio se alegró de oír de vuelta los gritos de Ignis.El cansancio y el mal humor se esfumaron con cada arremetida. Soltó los brazos para poder agarrarle de las caderas. Ignis se incorporó apoyando su espalda contra el pecho del moreno. Le abrazó.   
  
Ignis se estremeció al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Gladio rodeándolo mientras le hacía el amor ferozmente.   
  
El moreno agarró el cuello del joven y subió su mano lentamente hasta su labios. Se abrió paso entre ellos con el dedo índice.   
  
\- Intenta imaginarte que es mi lengua.   
  
Los ojos de Ignis rodaron hacia atrás totalmente extasiado. Enroscaba su lengua y apretaba los labios sobre el dedo de Gladio, que entraba y salía de su boca, acariciando sus labios.   
  
_ “Me… Ah” _ _   
_ _   
_ El cuerpo de Ignis se sacudió rudamente al no poder aguantar la sensación de tener a Gladio dentro de él por dos orificios de su cuerpo. Eyaculó cuantiosamente, salpicando sus muslos, vientre y las sábanas.    
  
Ante todo ese apasionante espectáculo, Gladio no tardó en seguir a su amante colmando con su semilla su interior.    
  
\- No te muevas - bufó entre suspiros el moreno al salir del cuerpo de Ignis. Este perdío fuerza y apoyó el pecho de nuevo sobre la colcha aun con sus rodillas hincadas en el colchón - Me gusta ver lo lleno que estás.   
  
Ignis sintió las manos de Gladio sobre sus nalgas, separándolas, exponiendo el enrojecido agujero dejando caer los restos de Gladio, que goteaban y resbalaban por sus piernas. 

Cuando se cansó del expectáculo, el mayor se tumbó al lado de Ignis, que estaba aún en un suave en trance por lo ocurrido.    
  
\- Tienes algo aquí - susurró Gladio, poniendo su pulgar en la barbilla del muchacho. Acercó su rostro y limpió el resto de saliva de la cara del muchacho con la punta de la lengua, barriendo lentamente en el borde de la comisura de Ignis, que suspiró ruidosamente al notar la lengua del moreno cerca de sus labios.    
  
  


***   
  
  
Totalmente abatido, Ignis despertó sobre las sábanas de la cama de Gladio. Los restos de semen se habían secado al quedarse dormido.    
  
Miró el reloj. Eran las 12:46.   
  
_ “¡Maldición!” _ _   
_ _   
_ Saltó de la cama y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Gladio en la cocina, preparando un pequeño desayuno continental con café, zumo, pastas y embutido suave.   
  
  
\- Buenos días gatito. No sabía que tenías tanta hambre. 

Sobre la encimera, había dos platos de tortitas recién hechas aún humeantes.   
  
\- Todo pinta deliciosamente, pero lamentablemente ya llego tarde a mi primera clase del día - contestó Ignis, agitado.    
  
Gladio, con parsimonia, abrió un bote de crema de cacao - No te vas a ningún lado hoy. Es mi cumpleaños.   


  
_ “¿Cumpleaños?” _ _   
_

_  
_\- Además - continuó Gladio metiendo un dedo en el bote, chupando la crema de cacao con un dedo - He revisado tu agenda y solo tienes clase hasta las tres.  
  
\- … No tenía ni idea que era tu cumpleaños. No me dijiste nada. Tampoco te he comprado nada.   
  
\- Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí... - ronroneó Gladio acercándose a Ignis en bóxers con el tarro de crema de cacao en una mano.   
  
Es cierto que Ignis no tenía un largo día en la universidad, pero le hubiese gustado atender a la charla del Doctor Gero sobre una prueba beta que estaba haciendo para enviar estudiantes a las altas capas de la esfera con fines de investigación astral. Sonaba interesante y llevaba meses pensando en asistir. De hecho, Ignis admiraba en secreto el trabajo del doctor y había leído varios ensayos de su trabajo, pero Gladio le convenció metiéndole el dedo en la boca con la suculenta crema. Ignis cerró los ojos por el intenso sabor de la crema y el ardiente tacto que los dedos del otro tenía sobre sus labios.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Pasaron la tarde como hacía semanas atrás, charlando relajadamente enredado sus dedos en el pelo del otro, compartiendo sonrisas y, quizá, hablar demasiado cerca de la boca del otro. Ignis improvisó un pequeño pastel de limón, humilde pero sabroso. Obligó a un sonrojado Gladio a apagar una vela decorativa y a pedir un deseo antes de probar el pastel. ladio meditó su deseo mirando a Ignis de arriba abajo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos parecían desnudarle con más apetito que el que tenía antes de la cena.   
  
Juntó sus labios y apagó la vela. Ignis dió un corto aplauso y se dispuso a cortar el bizcocho. Gladio le observaba sentado en la mesa con el mismo resto en el rostro. Se mordía los labios recorriendo el cuerpo del muchacho de arriba y abajo pensando algo que quizá solo los Sidéreos sabían.

  
El sabor cítrico y suave casaba perfectamente con el café que tomaban. Ignis, sentado sobre las rodillas de Gladio se sentía invadido por los ojos ámbar de este.    
  
\- Antes has dicho que te sentías mal por no haber tenido ningún detalle conmigo. 

Ignis asintió con la cabeza - Prometo tenerte un regalo preparado para mañana.   
  
Gladio bufó - No hace falta… Pero … Podrías hacer algo por mí - susurró cerca del oído de Ignis, apartándole los mechones desordenados del flequillo.   
  
\- Lo que desees.   
  
\- No es algo muy común...   
  
Ignis empezó a preocuparse. Parecía que las cosas volvían a su cauce y no estaba dispuesto a volver a tener sexo por necesidad fisiológica de nuevo. Necesitaba esa conexión con Gladio. Seguía necesitando más de él, pero conocía bien sus límites. Gladio creía que su vida nocturna y su pasado como escort espantaba a posibles candidatos para parejas estables. Ya se había llevado más de un desengaño amoroso por ello y no estaba dispuesto a volver a sufrir.   
  
No podría aguantar el daño que Ignis pudiera hacerle si le rechazara, así que prefería dejar las cosas como están. El problema estaba en que Gladio había infravalorado la capacidad Ignis de ver más allá del pasado de una persona   
  
\- ¿De qué se trata?   
  
\- Es uno de mis fetiches secretos. Apenas lo he compartido con nadie. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de poder confiar tanto en alguien.    
  
Las mejillas de Ignis se encendieron - ¿es doloroso? - preguntó el muchacho asustado.    
  
Gladio pasó su gran mano por los muslos de Ignis, acariciandolos. La blanca carne se asomaba bajo la enorme camiseta de Gladio que siempre le habia llevar cuando estaban en casa, solos.    
  
\- No - Gladio hizo una pausa. -Conlleva ropa-.   
  
\- Ahá… ¿Quieres que me vista con algo? - preguntó Ignis, queriéndose asegurar sobre a lo que Gladio se refería.    
  
Gladio asintió con la cabeza.    
  
\- ¿De...policía, o algo de éso? - continuó Ignis, inseguro.    
  
El moreno soltó una risotada - No, es algo con más gusto que éso.    
  
\- ¿...De doncella Francesa?   
  
Gladio, muerto de la risa, se levantó de la silla con Ignis en brazos - Mejor te lo enseño.    


  
  
* * * 

  
  


Gladio esperaba en la habitación, en penumbra. La luz del baño de la suite de Gladio centelleaba por la puerta entreabierta. Dentro estaba Ignis.   
  
\- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Gladio, aun desde la cama, al ver que Ignis tardaba más de la cuenta.    
  
\- Creo que sí… Jamás he visto semejante prenda antes… Creo que no está diseñada para caballeros.    
  
\- Joder - rió Gladio, echándose las manos a la cara - Son unas bragas ¿Qué esperabas?.   
  
\- No repitas ese nombre… por favor… - Suplico Ignis tras la puerta.    
  
\- De acuerdo… perdón. Tómate tu tiempo.    
  
  
La luz del baño se apagó. Gladio se incorporó rápidamente al ver que la puerta se abría.    
  
  
\- ...Quiero remarcar… Que ésto lo hago plenamente por tí.    
  
\- Por supuesto - Contestó Gladio, consciente del desagrado de Ignis frente a la situación.   
  
\- No te rías… De mí - Imploró Ignis, con voz temblorosa   
  
\- Jamás…

  
  
Ignis avanzó lentamente por la habitación arropando por la seguridad de la oscuridad. Al acercarse a la cama donde yacía el moreno, la luz de la ventana delató su nívea y mayólica piel contrastando con el negro de las delicadas prendas que vestía.    
  
Suaves encajes relucían brevemente ante la luz de las farolas del patio anterior. El felino ritmo de los pasos de Ignis eran tan irresistibles para el moreno, que no pudo contenerse y se puso en pie al lado de la cama, recibiendo a Ignis de la mano, mirándole directamente a los ojos jade que se escondían tras los finos mechones de su flequillo.   
  
Ligueros de seda y encaje negro se aferraban firmes a sus muslos y a su cintura, levantando y sujetando con ellos las medias de cristal con costuras posteriores que cubrían sus piernas. Gladio no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Con un gesto con el brazo, hizo girar a Ignis sobre sí mismo. El muchacho, reticente a mostrar la parte posterior del conjunto, bajó el rostro.    
  
\- Sólo quiero ver si las medias tienen las costuras rectas - mintió Gladio. Ambos lo sabían.    
Ignis giró de la mano de Gladio, como si de un lento pase de baile se tratara, revelando la parte de atrás de las braguitas negras. En la zona central había una abertura con forma de corazón rodeada de un fino volante con lazos de raso que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.    
  
\- Creo que no estan bien alineadas - susurró Gladio sentándose en la cama con parsimonia - será mejor que te ayude a colocartelas.    
  
Ignis, de pie frente a Gladio, colocó su pierna sobre su hombro tal y como este le indicó. El moreno rozaba el interior del muslo del muchacho con los labios. Las veces que Gladio usaba su boca sobre otra parte que no fuera el cuello de Ignis se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, por eso el muchacho atesoraba cada vez que lo hacía.    
  
El moreno metía los dedos dentro del elástico de los ligueros, haciendo sonar un suave chasquido sobre la piel de Ignis, a la vez que su boca se acercaba más a la intimidad de Ignis, haciéndole notar cada vez más la tensión que su miembro hacía dentro de la pequeña prenda. Gladio paseaba la lengua por el interior del muslo de arriba a abajo. Cuando llegó a lamer la ingle del joven, notó una mancha húmeda en la tela. La palpó suavemente con la mano.    
  
\- ¿Que vamos a hacer con ésto de aquí? - dijo Gladio siseando entre dientes, relamiéndose y apretando la dura erección del otro.    
  
\- Lo que quieras - jadeó el muchacho con la cabeza hacia atrás - Soy tuyo. 

  
  
_ “Soy tuyo” _

  
  
\- Me encantaría que me follaras la boca… ¿Quieres follarme la boca? - preguntó Gladio   
  
_  
“Dioses. Sí” _ _   
  
_ _   
_ \- Antes de eso, quiero hacer otra cosa.    
  
El muchacho, extasiado, asentía vívidamente entre susurros. - Todo lo que quieras.    
  
Gladio se puso en pie, rodeando a Ignis por su estrecha cintura adornada con encaje. Subió un mano a la nuca del muchacho, acercando su rostro.    
  
\- Quiero ser tuyo - ronroneó el moreno sobre los labios de Ignis.    
  
Se fundieron en un húmedo y lascivo beso tan deseado que se hicieron daño en los labios, pero no les importó. Se bebían, se devoraban el uno al otro. Sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo del otro enredándose en los cabellos, agarrando sus carnes y tragándose sus gemidos.   
  
Gladio se separó un instante para echar un vistazo al rostro del joven. Ruborizado y sin aliento pedía más de los labios de Gladio.    
  
-... Por favor…   
  
\- No puedo pasarme toda la noche besándote…   
  
\- Sí que puedes…   
  
Gladio sonrió y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Agarró al muchacho de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia él. Paseó los dedos de nuevo por la tela de que Ignis vestía, jugueteando y tentando al otro haciendo ver que las bajaba, solo para volverlas a subir mientras besaba y lamía su ombligo y toda la zona del bajo vientre. La ardiente lengua que la boca de Ignis echaba tanto de menos, se peleaba con el elástico y el encaje de la cinturilla. Las manos, a las caderas, tirando suavemente de la prenda.   
  
Esta vez iba en serio...    
  


Gladio bajó las braguitas hasta medio muslo, liberando la rabiosa y rezumante erección del joven. El moreno se sorprendió de poder lamer su ombligo y su glande a la vez. Decidió que eso iba a ser su juego favorito a partir de ese momento.    
  
\- Sabes tan bien… - murmuró, lamiendo todas las gotas de presemen que podía recoger de su glande.   
  
Una caliente sensación invadió las entrañas de Ignis, cortándole la respiración y encendiendo sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Tímidamente a ciegas bajó una mano en busca del cabello del moreno, enterrando sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de este. Los sedosos mechones acariciaban su brazo y su abdomen por el movimiento de vaivén que el moreno hacía a lo largo de su miembro.    
  
  
Tras unos minutos de completo éxtasis, Gladio separó su boca solo para dejarla parcialmente unida al deslumbrante glande de Ignis por un hilo de saliva que el moreno no tardó en chupar con un sonoro ruido con su labios.   
  
\- Túmbate en la cama.    
  
Ignis se desplomó en la cama. Aun jadeando y bufando, rodó por el colchón y se impulsó con sus piernas, arrastrando su espalda por las sábanas hasta acomodar su cabeza entre las dos almohadas. Bajó sus manos a los muslos de nuevo para deshacerse de las braguitas que le impedían movimiento pero Gladio paró su tarea con sus manos al echarse encima del joven.   
  
  
  
* * *    
  
Sentía la estrechez de la garganta de Gladio en la punta de su pene. Este enterraba el rostro en el pubis del muchacho, tomándolo hasta lo más profundo de su boca, cortándole la respiración cuando se despistaba.    
  
Los dedos de los pies de Ignis se enroscaban y estiraban descompasados.Sus puños retorcían las sábanas. Su faringe estaba seca y tosca y sus ojos rodaron tras su cabeza. Sus muslos se tensaron, igual que su abdomen.   
  
No lo pudo aguantar más. Agarró a Gladio por la cabeza y se aseguró que las últimas sacudidas que su cuerpo le dejó controlar eran tan profundas como la anatomía del otro se lo permitía. Gritando aguda y temblorosamente, se dejó ir dentro de la boca de Gladio, obligando al otro a tragarse hasta la última gota prácticamente a la fuerza. Esto no fue un problema para el otro. El solo el ondeo de las contracciones que la entrada del muchacho hacía contra sus tres dedos centrales era suficiente placentero para él. Ni mencionar lo que era beberse hasta la última gota de su adorado   
  


  
* * *    
  
  
Con el rostro enterrado entre las almohadas y las rodillas clavadas en el colchón sintió las cálidas manos de Gladio pasearse por sus muslos, tocando las medias de cristal de nuevo, como si necesitase preparación previa. Subió las braguitas de nuevo cubriendo parte de las blancas posaderas de Ignis poniendo especial atención a que la abertura en forma de corazón de volantes estuviese centrada. Siguió la forma con un dedo.   
  
\- Me da pena quitarlas, te quedan tan bonitas…   
  
\- Empiezan a ser un poco incómodas ... - se quejó Ignis.   
  
\- Lo sé, gatito. Pero antes quiero hacer una cosa.    
  
Ignis asintió casi a la vez que sintió las manos del otro rodear su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.   


\- Quiero atravesarte este corazón tal y como has hecho tú con el mio.   
  
Dejó a Ignis completamente sin aliento antes de introducir parcialmente su pene entre las nalgas del joven. Se quedó observando las decoradas nalgas unos instantes, aún dentro de su adorado.   
  
\- Hoy voy a ser bueno y no vamos a follar…  
  
Gladio tiró hacia fuera, dejando de nuevo vació al muchacho, que jadeó de añoranza y desconcierto.  
El moreno rodó una mano por la cadera del chico, indicáncole que se diese la vuelta de nuevo. Ignis obedeció y se dejó posicionar por el otro.   
  
Tumbado sobre su espalda, sintió los dedos de Gladio liberarle de la estrecha prenda, eximiendo su miembro en semi erección. El encaje negro rodó por sus piernas, sobre las medias de cristal hasta salir por los pies. Las tiró al suelo desinteresadamente.   
  
Gladio gateó sobre el fino cuerpo del joven. Este se sentía libre sin la prenda, aun vistiendo los ligueros y las medias. El moreno levantó una pierna del otro para apoyarla sobre su hombro.   
  
\- Hoy vamos a hacer el amor…  
  
Apoyó su abultado y fuerte torso sobre el del otro, acercado su rostro a sus clavículas y cuello, posando tiernos besos a medida que se iba acomodando lentamente sobre el frágil cuerpo.   
  
Rodó con parsimonia su pelvis y se mordía el labio inferior al ver el gesto del muchacho completamente sumido su encantamiento. El rubor de su mejillas jamás había sido tan intenso, ni sus ojos habían brillando con tanto candor.   
  
Cayó en sus finos labios, apoderándose con los suyos con hambre y fiero deseo. El muslo de Ignis estaba a la misma altura que su pecho, pero no se quejó. Esto excitó tanto al moreno que no pudo reprimir su ganas de penetrar al chico con vehemencia.   
  
La mitad de su miembro se mecía hacia fuera y hacia adentro del joven todo lo que su complexión le dejaba, cediendo más y más. No separaron sus labios en ningún momento. Sus lenguas se enredaban lentamente, al mismo ritmo que las caderas de Gladio marcaban, prácticamente arrastrándose y suplicando entrar de nuevo en el cuerpo de Ingis una vez más. La erección de Ignis volvió a florecer, quedando atrapada por el abdomen del moreno, haciendo a éste ronronear con arrojo.   
  
Completamente dentro de su adorado, Gladio bramó suavemente, abriendo ténuemente los ojos sin dejar de besar al joven, que yacía completamente a su merced.   
  
\- Eres tan…   
  
\- No dejes de besarme - interrumpió Ignis, ronroneando.  
  
  
Volvió a acariciar su lengua con la suya. Ignis mecía la pelvis bajo el cuerpo del moreno. Sus manos se volvían a perder por los oscuros y largos mechones, tirándole de las raíces de la nuca   
  
  
\- Dame más - suplicó el joven.   
  
Gladio le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, se agarró como pudo a la cintura de Ignis y lo embistió con fuerza, lentamente.   
  
_Más…_ _  
_ _  
_Aceleró el ritmo y la fuerza, invadiendo la habitación con el ruido del chapoteo que hacía su rezumante pelvis contra el trasero y el muslo de Ignis. El moreno se llevaba la respiración del joven con cada acometida pero éso a Ignis no le importaba. Quería más.  
  


_ Necesito.. más _ _   
_ _   
  
_

_ Más de tí _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ Perlas de sudor cubrían la espalda y la frente de Gladio. El trabajo físico y la falta de oxígeno le hicieron perder el ritmo. Jadeó, aulló cual animal salvaje con el labio de Ignis sangrando entre sus dientes. Este siseó del dolor. El sabor de la sangre invadió las papilas gustativas de ambos.    
  
\- Me voy a… - consiguió advertir Gladio, apretando el rostro intentando recobrar el aliento.    
  
  
“ _ Hazme tuyo” _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ Ignis atrapó la nuca de Gladio con la pierna, bajándole la cabeza. Este por instinto clavó sus dientes en el cuello del otro, haciéndole gritar, comprimiendo su cuerpo del sobresalto, estrechándose alrededor del pene de Gladio. Bramando por la presión que crecía en su interior, el cuerpo de Gladio empezó a perder el compás, respirando fuerte por la nariz. Sus gemidos retumbaban en el costado del cuello del otro que sentía que la humedad del moreno invadiendo su interior.   
  
Sin perder un momento, Gladio retiró su miembro del cuerpo del otro e introdujo un dedo en la hinchada entrada del muchacho.    
  
  
Gladio suspiró y besó los labios de Ignis de nuevo - Ni se te ocurra desperdiciar una gota de mi amor por ti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el último capítulo de la historia principal, si es que s ele puede llamar historia. 
> 
> No he revisado demasiado este fic porque es algo que he hecho para despejarme, así que hay fallos y trozos sin desarrolar que, por mucho que me fastidie, se van a quedar así. 
> 
> Solo necesitaba echar bilis de kinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero ya sabeis como van este tipo de cosas. Pienso llenar esto de clichés. 
> 
> Tanto si os gusta como si no os gusta, podeis dejarme un comentario. Podéis fangirlar también. Aquí todo vale. 
> 
> Seguidme en twitter para más choconiños @NanakiCosmo


End file.
